Blind Date To Remember
by Terri411
Summary: Summary: While waiting on a blind date, Maura Isles crosses paths with Jane Rizzoli… the Special Forces soldier she flirted with through their overlapping physical therapy sessions, but a relationship would never have worked with an adrenaline junkie like Jane. "Stable" is the main quality Maura's looking for in a boy or girlfriend these days.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok folks, here's my new story "Blind Date To Remember"** **, I hope you guys like it as much as you liked my others stories. Once again this is not a every many Chapter story. There will be about 7 to 8 more Chapters after this one. So on with the show...**

 **Summary: While waiting on a blind date, Maura Isles crosses paths with Jane Rizzoli… the Special Forces soldier she flirted with through their overlapping physical therapy sessions, but a relationship would never have worked with an adrenaline junkie like Jane. "Stable" is the main quality Maura's looking for in a boy or girlfriend these days, but Jane is determined to win over the woman she can't forget! Unfortunately, Maura and Jane must face down a threat from Maura's past before they can even think about a possible future together.**

 **Disclaimer: Tess Gerritsen and TNT are the owners of R &I, not mine! I'm only having fun writing about the characters for you awesome guys...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura Isles checked her watch. Whoever she was supposed to meet was already five minutes late! Certainly not the best first impression a date could make in her opinion! She should have known better than to agree to this blind date! However, her assistant, Susie Chang insisted it was time to get back out in the world again, which was completely logical. Although the doc agreed and downloaded to _use_ one of the popular dating apps on her smartphone, her friend had specifically set up this meeting. Tonight! No excuses or backing out allowed!

Of her two options for the evening- Maura supposed waiting here in the crowded, popular bar called: "The Dirty Robber" was better than waiting at home, alone for… something more boring or far less pleasant to happen. Recently, she had been receiving text messages and calls from an ex-boyfriend, Ian Faulkner. In fact, these calls and messages were beginning to veer towards obsessiveness and even perilously close to threatening.

The music pulsing through the speakers and the dull roar of conversations swelled around her. After another stressful day at the office, the tension gripping her shoulders and neck were starting to signal a headache. Dr. Isles considered leaving, even though it meant dealing with a bigger headache tomorrow at work if she walked out before meeting her blind date. A minor headache beat abject fear any day. Sighing, Maura decided to give them five more minutes.

Sipping her soft drink, her mind drifted back to a woman's name: Jane Rizzoli. A person she hadn't seen in a few months… and the last person to spark her interest. Spark? In reality, the raven-haired brunette had set her hormones on fire! Jane was a walking, talking fantasy! It had taken all of Maura's willpower to not jeopardize that perfection with a dose of reality! Also, Jane Rizzoli had a rare condition where she had been born with male genitalia, but remained female in every other way! However, Maura didn't mind those details one bit!

More than likely, Jane still possessed all sorts of flawlessness considering staying sharp, and in shape was part of her job description with Special Forces. She was tall and lean, causing Maura to remember the way her muscles flexed, and the sweat of exertion leaving her shirt clinging to her skin. The honey blonde also remembered the brunette's devastating smile with those deep, sexy dimples and keen perceptive gaze whenever she caught Maura staring at her. Those midnight eyes could flash from charming to challenging and back again during their shared time in the physical therapy gym.

Jane Rizzoli had been recovering from a knee injury and she herself been… Well, Maura Isles pulled her thoughts back from that gaping, dark place. Her shoulder was healed and it was best to not revisit, nor dwell on those foul memories when she needed to make her own good first impression soon. Hopefully.

A part of Maura still wished she'd given into temptation and at least asked Jane out for coffee. No doubt she would have been a sexy and satisfying rebound during a rough time in her life. Devoted to work, soldiers like Jane didn't stick around even when they wanted to. Their willingness to step up when summoned was a commendable trait, but unfortunately, wasn't the steady-relationship material Maura Isles always longed for in her personal life.

On the skinny table barely wide enough for two drinks, her cell phone screen blinked with an alert. Her blind date had probably found something better to do. Maura gave them credit for having the decency to contact her. Sighing, she entered the unlock code to confirm what she already knew.

"Hey, Maura!"

Forgetting the phone, her attention immediately started zeroing in on that voice! A voice that never failed to send her pulse into overdrive!

"Jane?" She gawked at her fantasy standing before her. Adorned in a purple button-down shirt, and tight black snug jeans along with a matching black tie to complete her outfit, Maura could hardly believe it. "What are you doing here?"

Jane held out a small bouquet of daisies. "Forgive me. It took a few minutes to work up the courage to come over!" The raven-haired brunette confessed.

With flowers? Not even the Special Forces guys were that prepared! The phone screen flashed again with another alert, which the doctor ignored. Basking in the unexpected pleasure of seeing her sexy fantasy walk back into her life was the only thing that mattered at the moment!

Jane Rizzoli's eyes were the soft brown resembling of melted chocolate, framed with thick, black eyelashes, and laugh lines in the corners. Maura's speechlessness clearly amused her and Jane's gaze brightened mischievously. "You don't like daisies anymore?"

"Jane," Maura repeated, struggling to recover with some dignity and grace. Oh, this was awkward! "I'm, ah, meeting someone."

I know," Jane replied, now grinning. "You're meeting me!"

For months, Jane had regretted not asking Maura out when having the chance. She was certainly worth the wait! Plus, Jane didn't even mind feeling like an idiot for going to extremes in setting all this up whenever Maura Isles looked at her that way. A little bewilderment mixed with the familiar interest and heat she tried to hide during their physical therapy appointments.

Maura's hair, a river of warm honey and gold tones falling past her shoulders in loose, silky waves, and those sea-green eyes with just a hint of gold watched her with increasing wariness. The doc wore a soft, black mesh cut out dress hugging her lush curves and flowing over her legs! Legs Jane remembered all too well from those hours in the PT gym! Legs she still dreamed about being wrapped around her waist.

"I don't understand." Maura's fingers curled around her phone.

Jane slid onto the opposite bar stool and offered the flowers again. "I was in the area and called your office—" but she was interrupted.

"You know where I work? Oh, right." She told the brunette herself as they tried distracting each other from very painful strength building exercises and various endurance techniques.

"Your assistant confirmed you weren't seeing anyone," Jane explained hopefully, "so I enlisted her help arranging a date for us tonight."

Maura couldn't help the shocked tone in her voice as she asked. "You know my assistant Susie that well?"

"We've only spoken a time or two," Jane answered. "Mostly this past week," the brunette continued shyly, "and always about you."

The beautiful, hazel eyes rolled toward the ceiling. "You never asked me out before."

Jane acknowledged that with a shrug and moved on. This wasn't going quite as smoothly as she hoped. Jane knew she had _not_ misread the signs of attraction in that gym, though back then her gut warned her Maura wouldn't accept if she invited her out. "How're you feeling?" Jane asked, searching for a way to salvage the moment by changing the subject. This could be the only chance Maura gave her and she didn't want to waste it. "You look amazing."

"Thank you… and, and that's very kind of you to say," she said bashfully. "You, too."

Maura's skin had a healthy glow and despite expected nervousness over a blind date, her confidence appeared high. Until Jane walked up and flustered her. That was something she didn't want to do.

"And the shoulder?" Jane pressed. "You back in fighting shape?"

Something akin to grief and fear clouded Maura's gaze, but cleared away with a blink. "Absolutely, I drop buff Army guys on a daily basis!" She joked.

Jane laughed. "I bet you do!" She had assigned herself as Maura's partner whenever she had to do some form of slow-motion shadow boxing. Jane Rizzoli believed she'd won her over the day she pretended the honey blonde knocked her out. However, she had been wrong. Maura stepped over her, and kept on going with Jane's heart tumbling right after her!

Under Maura's fingers, the phone flashed again. Briefly looking at Jane and then down to her phone with a frown starting to crease on her forehead had the dark brunette second-guessing her perfect plan. However, Maura ignored whatever appeared on the phone, and looked back upwards at Jane.

"You really worked it out with Susie for us to meet here tonight?" Maura asked amazed.

Jane nodded. "I was over at the bar when you walked in, trying to play it cool." She extended the flowers again, pleased when the honey blonde finally accepted them. "You steal my breath away, Maura." Jane confessed truthfully. "You always have!"

Oh, how Maura wanted to believe her! The way Jane Rizzoli held her gaze as though she were her sole focus sent Maura Isles' heart rate into a frenzy! This was hardly her first encounter with a confident, hot woman who chose a military career. As a physician office manager for one of the many doctors at the Military Hospitals & Medical Centers based in Massachusetts, she ran across Jane's type all the time- both male and female.

Well, maybe not women or men of Jane's particular quality, but enough to recognize the in-it-for-the-minute type. "Are you back on active duty?" Maura inquired, torn between cutting the evening short and indulging in some time with a woman who could never be more than a friend.

"I am!" The pride shone on Jane's face. "The knee feels better than new!"

"That's great." It was the reminder she needed that Jane was nothing but a fantasy. Maura reached for her drink again. "I'm flattered you set this up," she began as she took a sip, determined to let them both off the hook as gracefully as possible.

"Why flattered?" Jane asked cautiously.

Her gaze landed on the daisies. "You invested serious time and effort to finally get me into this bar," the doctor said sincerely.

"You can't be surprised," Jane remarked in a playful tone.

"Of course I can," Maura replied. "I-I… I just never expected to see you again," she confessed.

Jane's gaze narrowed, starting to sense things were becoming a hill she'd been ordered to conquer. "You never mentioned a prejudice or rule about not dating soldiers," she remarked flatly.

"Why would I? We were in a gym, rehabilitating from injuries." Her immediate protest ran out of steam as a smile spread across Jane's face, suffusing those dark eyes with that charm, which drew Maura in while she should be running away. "Stop teasing me," she said, suppressing a laugh.

"Oh, Maura… I'm just getting started!" Jane's low voice rumbled, stirring the honey blonde's senses, igniting her imagination, and making her panties wet!

For most of her recovery, she spent two to three hours a week in the gym with Jane. Other patients as well, counting the staff, but none of them could make her laugh or fight through a trial by turns as the woman sitting across from her did.

"Did I ever say thank you?" Maura wondered aloud.

"If you stick with me for the evening, we'll call it even." Jane's eyes lit up with a gleam, sending desire throughout Maura's system. "We never had a PT graduation party and I get the feeling we're both overdue for some fun!"

"You won't throw any of those silly special ops lines at me?" Maura asked with a chuckle.

"Now, that hurts!" Jane nearly wailed, laying a hand over her heart before laughing. "I promise, I'll behave until you ask me not to!"

The wink oversold what Jane surely intended as an earnest pledge and Maura laughed again. The nice girl under the bravado, charm, and ripped body appealed to Maura in ways more than what was considered wise. Still, it was good to see a friendly face and nice to pretend her life was normal for a change.

"All right," she finally agreed. "Let's have this date," Maura finished while smiling seductively.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **First Chapter down YAY! Please let me know what you think… and until next time Terri411 :-).**


	2. Chapter 2

**We are at Chapter 2! Let's see what our two sexy ladies can get into… or will the night end early? Don't know…? Have to read to find out!**

 **Once again thank you guys for the follow, favors and reviews, it just really makes my day peeps .**

 **Disclaimer: Tess Gerritsen and TNT are the owner** **s** **of R and I, not min** **e,** **I'm only having fun writing about the characters for you guys.** **..**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 2**

A date with Maura Isles! It had only taken Jane four months of second-guessing her approach in the physical therapy gym and another month of recon once she returned to make it happen! Every moment of anticipation had been worth it! Jane's fellow spec ops teammates often teased her that every woman was her type, or at least the type to fall for her lines and cheesy flirtation. That never bothered her; in fact, she didn't see the point in doing anything unless giving it her all.

In that gym, sweating through all the strain and pain of rehabbing a torn ACL, Jane's heart eventually started begging her to approach Maura in a different way.

The ginger blonde's intelligence came through loud and clear, along with the sophistication. The fashionable and snug, formfitting leggings and graphic tank top the doc wore to her appointments certainly didn't hurt things either! Those sights stirred up Jane's dreams for weeks and had her taking near constant cold showers, which weren't good for the knee!

Now sitting here across from Maura, Jane tried recalling if it had been those gorgeous eyes or stunning figure that had drawn her in first place. _A tie for second place,_ Jane decided after the way the intelligent honey blonde had brushed off the first attempt to flirt with her. The brunette realized this as the key memory suddenly resurfaced.

 **Flashback:**

" _Whoever set this up is missing an opportunity!" Jane could feel her brain going numb after starting another set of "slow and steady" heel slides._

" _Oh?" Maura barely spared a glance in Jane's direction._

" _Patients here should get a coupon for a free drink at a nearby bar to drown out the pain after each session is over!" Jan_ _e_ _growled, n_ _early breathless._

 _Maura rolled her eyes as she returned to her band pulls, wincing a little as the movement tested her shoulder. "Do you really think that's wise with the pain medication that I'm sure you are taking?"_

 _It took Jane longer than she liked to catch her breath as she sat up between sets. "I don't… ta-take those… things!" she panted out. "Sa… So… wa… wanna to help me… d-do the market research?"_

 _Maura looked her way_ _with_ _raise_ _d e_ _yebrows. "N_ _o t_ _hanks." She stated before walking towards a nearby weight set, starting off with a 5-pound weight, which she couldn't lift._

 _Jane noticed the pain register across Maura's lovely face, but also recognized she was determined to lift that damn weight. After many tries, a crestfallen Maura set the lightweight back down and wiped the sweat mixed with tears from her face_.

 _Jane hobbled over to her. "Hey, you'll get there! Don't push too hard or beat yourself up."_ S _he tried consoling, but her tone betrayed her worry._

 _Maura huffed while holding her injured shoulder, and barely nodded at Jane. The ginger blonde refused to meet the soldier's eyes, and walked around her to find her physical therapist._

 _Jane Rizzoli had a feeling Maura had been in a bad relationship and wasn't willing to open up to her. It was understandable for Maura to be closed off from any other person expressing interest in her. However, Jane couldn't help feeling the way she did and come hell or high water, she would eventually get Maura to notice her! There was just something about her, something that Jane would love to know better!_

 **End of Flashback:**

Back then, there had been pain haunting those sea green, hazel eyes. Pain that had nothing to do with the physical exertion and exercises the therapists dished out. Pain which faded somewhat during the four months since they completed their respective post-op physical therapy regimens and gone their separate ways.

"So, bring me up to speed about you," Jane suggested. "I've really missed your face."

 _And her voice,_ the brunette added within her thoughts. _Her scent… and all the rest of her!_

Maura shot Jane a look from under her thick lashes before her eyes descended to the flowers and her expression softened. In her head, she drafted a thank you note to her romantically inclined assistant. Perhaps Susie was right.

"As you must've learned through your recon, I'm back at work full-time." She hesitated when her phone flashed with another alert. "Excuse me… I kept assuming this was my date canceling. But since you're my date…" she began to chuckle

The fact seemed to fluster Maura all over again! She just couldn't believe she was sitting across from one and only sexy Jane Rizzoli! A woman she thought she would never see again! A woman who'd been on her mind for the past five months!

"Take it." Jane was in no hurry, having cleared her schedule and carving out the next three days for herself. And Maura, if she was lucky enough! No training, no team-builders, no operations… only Maura Isles! Jane could only hope the investment would be a solid start towards a more personal connection. She intended to show the honey blonde there was far more to her than the military spec ops reputation.

No pressure at all… yeah right!

Maura focused on her phone. She should have turned off the device and given Jane her full attention. That would have been the proper courtesy. Too late now. There were five text messages from an unknown number, but after reading the first preview, there was no doubt in Maura's mind who sent them.

 **6:15** Unknown Number _-We need to talk!_

 **6:30** Unknown Number- _Where are you?_

 **6:40** Unknown Number _-Done wasting time!_

 _ **7:00**_ Unknown Number _-Who is that woman you're with?!_

 **7:05** Unknown Number- _I knew you were into chicks! Son of a bitch!_

 **7:10** Unknown Number- _Tell her you're taken!_

Maura's heart slammed against her ribs and quickly dropped the phone into her purse. After huffing a sigh, she concentrated on taking a deep, gradual breath. She refused to panic or search the bar for her ex-boyfriend, Ian. He was an expert in being a jerk, but wouldn't dare do anything in public. Would he?

"What's wrong?" Jane asked, her gaze serious.

Maura pushed her lips into a smile, though she felt it wobble. "It's nothing," she lied.

"We'll have to disagree. I've seen you amused, aggravated, and…" she drew out her words for effect and circled a finger towards Maura's face. "And, in physical pain. That's…" she slightly jabbed her finger at the blonde before dropping her hand. "… that's veering too close to fear, and I've never seen that face on you."

Nerves fluttered. It was more than a little gratifying to know Jane observed her so closely while not overtly trying to gape at her. "This situation is more of a pain in the ass than my shoulder!" She laughed, but immediately realized her joke didn't fool the brunette. "Okay… I have a restraining order on an ex-boyfriend," she confessed. "Of course, it bothers him."

"How much?" Jane asked seriously.

"Not enough to talk about tonight." Maura answered, hoping the brunette would understand.

Jane cocked an eyebrow. "I respect that. But if you ever need an assist, remember I can do that too!"

Maura couldn't imagine the embarrassment of having Jane and Ian in the same vicinity. "He's just a load of bullshit. I pay him no mind."

"Offer remains," Jane relayed before smiling. "Did you get your tennis serve back yet?"

Maura embraced the subject change with enthusiasm. "Almost!" Tennis had been one of the unexpected bits of common ground they discovered when the television in the waiting room had been airing a professional tournament. A discussion of various players had ensued, making their hour in the physical therapy gym that day, easily fly by.

"I'm close to full strength!" Maura stated with a smile of her own. "But I've had to make allowances for accuracy."

"Do you feel up for a match tomorrow afternoon?" Jane asked hopefully. "The weather's supposed to be fantastic."

Her reply fizzled as she caught sight of Ian Faulkner a few paces away! His face was mottled with anger, eyes flashing. Making a bold move, he skulked right up to their table. _So much for the restraining order,_ Maura thought with growing anxiety.

"She's with me!" Ian declared in a thick Australian accent, grabbing Maura's once injured arm. "And we're leaving!"

Fear swamped Maura Isles. She didn't have the words or actions to shake him off. Apparently she froze in response to the fight or freeze mode of reacting to this form of stress. Long before he attacked and dislocated her shoulder, the doc could hold her own in self-defense class. Now, every twinge and ache in her shoulder was a shameful reminder that she had failed when placed under pressure!

Suddenly, Maura was free of Ian's harsh grip and found herself staring at Jane's muscular back instead Ian's face. Awe and wonder rose at the brunette's quick intervention!

"You're mistaken, buddy!" Jane's voice spoke.

Despite the music and other voices, Maura caught the hard edge in Jane Rizzoli's tone. The spec ops soldier moved to stand up for her. This was her problem, not Jane's! Jane caught and held her still with a hand flat across the side of her hip. Instead of feeling frightened or trapped, Maura only felt safety and comfort.

"She's with _me!_ " Ian shoved at Jane; however, the attempt to move her aside was completely ineffective. Rizzoli was a solid wall of muscles.

"You're mistaken," Jane repeated with a brewing hiss. "Leave the lady alone!"

Seeing the punch coming, the tall brunette easily blocked it while her opposite hand remained on Maura's shapely hip. Although Jane could've dropped the jerk with minimal effort, she restrained herself. Mostly out of wanting to show Maura respect.

"She's not available," the man whined.

"Not to you," Jane agreed. The jerk held his ground though. "Leave! I won't ask nicely again!" She commanded in a tormented whisper.

Maura tried once more to get around Jane, but the strong hand kept her back, out of harm's way. Jane Rizzoli was going to protect her whether she wanted it or not.

"You're in violation of your restraining order!" Maura said, from around Jane's shoulder.

Not taking her eyes off the crazy man, Jane's voice rose. " _This_ is your ex?"

"Yes," Maura answered in a defeated tone of voice. "My apologies."

Jane should've put it together, based on how Maura reacted when this low life walked up! This guy was spoiling for a fight, yet Jane wasn't at all intimidated by him! Bringing her fingers to her mouth, she whistled loudly, catching the attention of her friend manning the bar. Giving a signal, Korsak lifted his chin in response.

"What did you do?" Maura rasped in a low voice after seeing the exchange between Jane and the weather-tanned man.

Returning her focus on the threat, Jane spoke. "That's my friend up there tending the bar. He's calling the cops right now! If you don't want to spend the night in a jail cell for violating the restraining order," the soldier instructed, "I'd leave if I was you!"

The furious man muttered something under his breath before turning away. Jane's keen, sharp eyes remained fastened on him until she could no longer see him on the other side of the front door and through the windows.

"You know the bartender?" Maura asked once Ian completely left.

"He's the owner too." Rather than sit across from Maura, Jane stood between her and the crowd as she settled onto the barstool. "We've all worked together in the past."

"In the military."

She nodded even though it wasn't really a question. "Is that a problem?" Jane asked worriedly.

"Of course not." Maura told her sincerely.

It was. Jane could see it. But she couldn't address or fix it until she truly understood which part of her career bothered Maura Isles the most. Was it the deployments? Couldn't be the uniforms! No one ever complained about how Jane Rizzoli looked in her uniform! In fact, some thought she was damn, downright hot and sexy in her uniform!

"You want me to take you home?" Jane asked tentatively.

"No." Maura finally looked up at her, her eyes full of doubts and insecurity. "As dates go, this must top your worst-of list."

The skeptical walls around Jane's heart melted. "No worries," the tall woman smiled. "I'm flexible."

"Thanks." Maura said, her voice small and sad.

"Did Mr. Restraining Order have anything to do with your shoulder?" The soldier inquired cautiously.

The nod confirmed what Jane had always suspected about how she wound up in that physical therapy office and gym. Most people were willing to discuss the events leading up to their injuries, usually with self-deprecating bravado. Not Maura Isles. She would go completely quiet and shy away from the subject.

"The injury wasn't exactly on purpose," Maura told Jane. "Yet it opened my eyes to the kind of man he really was."

"You don't have to talk about it." The strong hand covered her own delicate one.

"No, I-I'd like to clear the air. The relationship was already rocky." She shook her hair back and when meeting Jane's gaze, she recognized the dark eyes were still intense from the adrenaline earlier. "We'd gone dancing that night. He got drunk and thought he could drive us home."

Jane didn't strike Maura as the type to get into a car with an intoxicated idiot behind the wheel. "You didn't let him try?" she prompted when her voice trailed off, realizing Maura's mind was clearly tangled up within the memories.

"No, I took his keys." She rubbed her healing shoulder absently. "He lost his temper and things… escalated. Instead of going home that night, I went to the hospital in an ambulance and the police took him into custody."

"Good."

"Yes and no," she murmured.

"What's not good about that jerk going to jail?" Jane asked dazed.

"Well, he sobered up. But he's still angry with me, because I ended it with him. He still wants us to be together," the doctor shrugged in defeat, "but that's not going to happen."

Jane did the math. That had to have been over eight months ago since it had been just over seven month when she met Maura in the physical therapy gym and having physical therapy sessions together for two months.

Jane's temper simmered and she wanted all of the details… right now. "Tell me," she nearly demanded in a soft voice.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Well, let's see if Jane can get to the bottom of what is going on with Maura and the crazy guy! Until next time peeps, Terrri411...**.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, looks like we will get some answers from Maura in this chapter!**

 **Also, I'm putting in a "trigger warning" for some domestic violence. If it's not your thing, please skip this chapter and probably the next as well! Thank you guys and happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Tess Gerritsen and TNT are the owners of R &I, not mine, I'm only having fun writing about the characters for you guys.** **..**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 3**

 ***** **"Trigger warning" of domestic violence! ***

The way Jane's eyes narrowed while waiting for her answer, Maura was more than a little tempted to tell her the whole story. No matter how attentive or thoughtful, Jane couldn't possibly want to spend the evening listening to a declamation of her personal lower points on men!

She wished for a hole to open up, so she could drop into it, and be swallowed up! Since none was going to appear… possible, but the chances of her getting struck by lightning several times were more likely going to happen despite the odds of 1 in 10 million. Maura tried to shift the subject. "It doesn't matter," she managed casually. "The police have him on their radar."

"Do they?" Jane glared towards the door again. "Somehow he got in here!"

That certainly bothered Maura more than she could, or even wanted to articulate! She wasn't even sure how he found her without outright stalking! "I'll update the complaint at the police station tomorrow." She tried reassuring the brunette so they could drop the subject, but somehow sensed that wasn't going to happen.

"Why not now?" Jane angled her head toward the two police officers walking in and heading towards the bar, responding to Korsak's call. "All the witnesses are here."

She had a point and Maura couldn't think of a reasonable excuse that could even _sound_ like one. And really, hadn't she made enough of those before Ian went off the deep end eight months ago?

This blind date seemed to become a salvation at this point. _One more glitch wouldn't make any difference!_ Maura thought with a sigh before finally nodding and following Jane, walking towards the police officers.

Jane's bartender friend let them use the office in the back. While it was a tight squeeze for four people, it was still better than broadcasting her troubles out in public. The entire time Dr. Maura Isles explained her situation, she was all-too-aware of Jane Rizzoli being at her side. Although resolute, the purple shirt woman was solid and warm, as well as a comforting and reassuring presence. This, and the woman herself tempted her. Jane's calm demeanor kept her grounded and kept her fears at bay. While Maura still felt those fears, somehow Jane kept them at a realistic level.

The brunette was angry over the incident, but didn't raise her voice whenever the cops asked for Jane's side of details or to confirm anything the blonde stated. Also, she noticed the soldier never once made any idle threats, which really stood out to Maura especially. Granted, they were officially speaking with law enforcement, but Dr. Isles believed that military spec ops personnel especially viewed themselves above the law or so full of pride to the point of no longer caring.

Usually a person of Jane Rizzoli's type would be quick to bust out in all the bravado and hero mannerisms and verbiage in situations like this. Nevertheless, this observation really touched Maura and resolved to never forget it. Not to mention the respect Jane displayed earlier while neutralizing the threats caused by Ian. Certainly the brunette must have wanted to do something more in demonstrating her strength over Ian! Maura knew Jane could more than easily accomplish it given her observations on the soldier's muscular features in physical therapy! Hell, Jane Rizzoli could possibly easily beat up and drop Ian Faulkner with one arm tied behind her back!

She imagined whenever Jane lost her temper it would be more like being overwhelmed by a glacier in attitude. Cold, relentless, and unstoppable! Big enough to hide behind, yet being too dangerous to contain!

The police were kind enough and patiently listened to all of the details the doctor disclosed. Unfortunately, there wasn't much they could do but add this to the rest of the case file because Ian didn't do anything more than violating a court restraining order and left the premises. After gathering everything they needed, the cops left, leaving only the two women in the office. Maura turned to Jane. "Will you walk me to my car?" Her tone seemed down, likely believing their date was over.

"I'd rather walk you to mine," Jane replied with a reassuring smile.

The spark in her eyes made Maura's knees weak. Who was she kidding? When Jane looked at her like that, her whole body quivered like a taut bowstring. "Why are you putting in all this effort?" Her thought escaped her lips.

"Because you _are_ worth it!" The soldier continued to smile. "And because I like you... very much!"

"You like me because I didn't fall at your feet at first sight. It's a challenge." Maura managed to state matter-of-factually.

"I won't deny that I enjoy a challenge!" Jane confessed, "but that's not what _this_ is." She reached out and gently tucked Maura's hair behind the ear, feeling the soft skin there.

Maura leaned in to the touch. "What are you after, Jane?"

"A little time. You intrigue me, Maura." Jane slowly leaned and touched her forehead to the doctor's. "I'd like to get to know you more." The back of the solid, strong hand coasted over Maura's delicate jaw, then up, and around her ear again. "Your smile." She gently massaged the nape of the doc's neck. "Your taste." Her voice ended in a soft breath.

Slowly, Jane's gaze locked with Maura's as she eased just a bit closer. Close enough that the rise and fall of Jane's breasts started to caress her own! Maura tilted up her face for the anticipated kiss, but Jane stopped. Her mouth a whisper away, waiting for something…

"Please, kiss me, Jane?" she crooned.

Jane thought she'd never ask! She had tried taking things slowly, to go in easy, especially after the incident from earlier. Apparently she failed spectacularly when a sigh escaped and those soft lips parted under hers! Maura's arms came up around Jane's neck, drawing the strong yet still femininely soft body close to hers! The doc sighed, sinking into the heat and heady sensations as Jane's tongue twined with her own!

Jane Rizzoli's mind went blank as her hands started cruising up and down Maura's back, venturing close to that well-defined, firm ass! Even if things wouldn't last, the Navy Seal at least wanted to learn her shape, what she liked or resisted. So far, resistance wasn't an issue at the moment since Maura's sweet and eager responses prodded her onward!

 _This is lightning in a bottle!_ Jane thought as she palmed Maura's hips, gathering the fabric of the skirt into her hands, and teasing herself with her first touch of those gorgeous legs! With a little moan, Maura moved against Jane. Turning their bodies, Jane gently pressed and leaned the honey blonde against the door before trailing kisses down the slender column of her throat. Inhaling the soft strawberry scent of her hair as it caressed her face, Maura moaned again, beginning to feel the brunette grow hard against her lower belly!

A pounding on the other side of the door made Maura suddenly jump hard and slammed Jane back into the present with all the subtlety of a freight train! The Seal steadied the frightened doctor and quietly sought out Maura's permission to open the door with her eyes. The ginger blonde silently nodded and took a few steps to one side. The brunette opened the door blocking the view of Dr. Isles so she could collect herself.

Expecting Korsak to tell her to vacate the office, Jane was surprised to see the dark face of her best friend and fellow Navy Seal: Barry Frost. "Pardon the interruption," he said towards the door with Maura on the opposite side with a smile. "Korsak asked me to point out he's running a bar, not a hotel!"

Jane glanced back around the small office. "Good thing, too. These rooms aren't welcoming at all!" She shut the door on a laughing Frost; she too, had to give herself a few minutes to calm down. After a few moments, she was ready and waited for Maura to make sure she was as well. Exchanging a few shy smiles, they exited the office.

Walking back towards the bar, Maura slipped her hand into Jane's as she made several introductions. The soldier braced herself for a negative reaction from the doc of her planting a few friends around the bar. After all the buildup in her mind to this moment, Jane wanted her friends watching her back and also to make sure she didn't chicken out and wreck her one last chance with Maura.

"A pleasure to meet you, Frost." She gave Jane an arched eyebrow in her glance. "You posted reinforcements?" She inquired when looking fully in Jane's direction.

Then an older, graying man walked over, and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Vince Korsak. Master Chief Petty Officer-"

"Retired! Obviously…" Jane interjected with a clarifying, yet amused tone and slapping the older man's protruding belly for emphasis. "Retired Master Chief Petty Officer!"

Korsak immediately swatted Jane's hand away. "Hey," he spoke out the corner of his mouth. "I can still drop you!"

The brunette huffed a chuckle as she came around from behind him and fake reached with her hand towards his abdomen several times before settling back at Maura's side. "Not the last two times!" her voice husked.

"I use these two here," Vince continued, reaching a hand out towards Maura, "as obnoxious help and when necessary… extra muscle!"

Maura chuckled as she accepted his offered hand, which he lifted to his lips for a kiss. "Well, it's very nice to you, Mr. Korsak." Maura stated with a blush at the man's gesture.

"And to answer your early question, it's standard operating procedure." Frost explained as they moved back into the crowded bar area. "We've learned… the hard way, that Jane often needs extra supervision."

"Is that so?" The woman in question asked, clearly amused.

At least Maura wasn't irritated or offended as Jane slowly leaned closer to the honey blonde. "You're important," Jane softly spoke in her ear before straightening to regard Frost. "Cut it out! You're making me sound incompetent!"

"Frost, leave Jane alone and let her get back to her date." Korsak gently instructed with a hint of caution in his tone. "You've got customers waiting."

"You dismissing the rest of us?" Frost queried to Jane.

"Yes! I'll take it from here!" Jane told him as Maura finally realized the unexpected interference of her ex were finally done and over with. So things could only improve, right?

Frost looked at Maura. "Seriously, ma'am. I'd like to hear it from you."

Suddenly, Jane regretted setting up the date here. Here with friends on hand to make sure she didn't screw it up and move too fast. Frost in particular understood the risk of letting the right girl slip through one's hands. However, she wasn't going to hear the end of the unrelenting teasing of her team members for a long time after this! Hell, Jane could hear them already in her head!

"We're good, thanks!" Maura said in that serious, laced-up voice that made Jane want to tease her breathless.

"I should leave you my number," Frost began.

"Careful!" Jane cut him off with a lethal glare, refusing to let him finish that sentence. "We're fine!"

"Frost!" Korsak yelled.

"Coming, old man!" Now grinning at them, Frost turned, and faded into the crowd.

"Would you like to find a quieter spot?" Jane asked Maura once they were alone again.

The doctor twirled the bouquet of daisies. "How about my place?" she suggested.

Jane couldn't help the double take, but there was no mistaking the sexy invitation in her eyes as she smiled up at Jane over the flowers.

"These need some water." Maura looped her hand through Jane's arm. "And I'd like another kiss, for starters!" she finished in a playful tone.

Jane was speechless and Maura gave her arm a squeeze. "Don't worry, I understand what you do. I know this is a date, not a long term commitment." She reminded herself as well as Jane.

Even though she wanted to remind Dr. Isles that she wanted far more than just a kiss or a one-night stand, Jane knew trying to convince her otherwise wouldn't work with mere words alone. She had to somehow demonstrate it with her actions. Jane Rizzoli felt like she could build a life with Maura Isles. Jane had never felt this way about anyone.

As they left the bar, Maura couldn't believe she just invited Jane over! But she couldn't… wouldn't revoke the offer now! Jane brought out a bold and daring side of her she barely recognized! This sizzling connection was too amazing to pass up, even if it couldn't become anything more than a fling!

First date or not, it wasn't as if they just met an hour ago. Logically speaking, they had become friends of a sort over the course of months. She had witnessed Jane's dedication and work ethic firsthand during their shared misery and victories of physical therapy. Jane treated people with respect and possessed a great sense of humor that Maura loved.

"This is me," she said, stopping when they reached her car, a light blue Toyota Prius. Honestly, despite the incident earlier with Ian, Maura was impressed; even surprised she hadn't floated away! Jane had that kind of impact on her system! Filling her with all sorts of feelings, yet keeping her simultaneously grounded in reality. Could Jane Rizzoli actually be more than just a fantasy?

Pulling her close, Jane gave her a kiss with such soft heat and tantalizing promises, which had Maura just spinning out of her mind!

"I'll follow you over," the dark eyed brunette said in a deep sultry tone.

"You're assuming I can't remember my way home?" Maura murmured against her lips.

Jane's face tilted into a tempting grin. "You could always leave your car and ride with me."

Maura laughed, experiencing a freedom she'd nearly forgotten. She put her address into Jane's phone before handing it back with a smile. "We'll just call the drive time foreplay."

"I'll second that!" Jane's hands skimmed up the doc's arms and into her hair, lifting it off her neck. The cool evening breeze, contrasting to Jane's warm touch sent goose bumps racing over Maura skin.

Jane kissed her once more, quick and fast, before stepping back, and failing to conceal a groan. "Drive fast," she instructed, "but be safe!" She reached around Maura and opened the door for her to slide in behind the wheel.

The bar was only a few minutes from her apartment, but with the way her body was humming at the moment, her place might as well be on the other side of the continent! Groaning at the first stoplight turning red, Maura was desperate for a distraction. Reaching to turn on the radio…

"Maura."

She screamed as Ian's face appeared in the rearview mirror and then suddenly between the front seats! The car jerked as her foot came off the accelerator for the brake in her shock.

"Quiet!" He lifted a hand, brandishing a gun. "I'll use this!"

Maura checked the rearview mirror, wondering if Jane could see Ian wedged into the well between the front and rear passenger seats. "What are you doing?"

"Taking back what's mine!" he snarled. "It's green," he added when the light changed. "Drive!" He commanded and pressing the gun's muzzle to her side.

She started forward through the intersection, staying just under the speed limit as she tried to think. Ian had found her after she moved to her apartment last month and likely knew the area as well as she did.

She changed lanes. Perhaps she might be able to drive by a police station before he realized what she was up to.

"Quit screwing around!"

"The light's red!" She protested as she continued to slow down to make sure they stopped. "Get out of here now," she pleaded, "w-while you can! Th-This only… makes things worse for you!"

"I have the gun!" he snarled. "I give the orders here! Drive straight to your house!" Ian demanded. "By the way, I saw you kissing that dyke bitch and you'll pay for that!" He exploded, shoving the gun closer into her.

Maura couldn't let him get away with this. Though it hurt her pride, she begged. "Ian, please!"

"That's better," he said smugly. "Hurry it up now!"

Even though, Jane had told Maura to drive safely, but she was barely going the speed limit and twice already, the Seal almost tapped her bumper! Granted, she was excited with anticipation, but this shouldn't have either of them that wound up! Stopping at a traffic light, Jane used the hands-free option of the car's features to call her. The phone rang and a moment later the spec ops soldier noticed Maura's head move, then the Prius suddenly blazed through the red light with accelerating speed!

Horns blared as unhappy drivers swerved to avoid her. "What the hell?!" Jane yelled to no one in particular.

 _Maura isn't the type to pull that sort of dumb shit!_ The Navy Seal thought as she took off in pursuit of the doc's car. It took precious seconds for Jane to slip through the oncoming cross traffic and catch up with her. On the straight road, she could see her change lanes again, then flashing her turn signal afterwards, but kept going straight instead.

 _Something's definitely wrong!_ Jane thought, weaving her way closer before Maura's car suddenly braked hard again with a minor swerve. The sudden jerking movements inside the car caused Jane to think she saw something significant. A form of a person… behind the passenger seat.

A chill surged up Jane's spine, settling at the back of her neck.

At the last second, Maura turned a block before the turn was highlighted on Jane's navigation app displayed on the dashboard. "Enough of this!" Using the hands-free again, she dialed 911, explaining the situation, and conveying the license plate and description of Maura's car along with the anticipated destination. The dispatcher promised to send a police unit to the area.

Jane was then dialing Frost's number for backup when her phone started ringing. Toggling the button on the steering wheel to answer, Maura's voice cracked on her name.

"Hello, J-Jane."

Jane heard the hesitation in her voice and decided to play things cool. "I'm almost there, baby!"

"Y-Yeah… a… bout that." She heard her whisper an oath. "I've changed my mind."

"About?" Jane asked, concentrating on keeping her voice calm and steady.

"To… night, I… I need a rain check," the doc's voice continued to sputter.

"Why's that?" Jane asked, struggling to focus and think clearly. As long as she kept Maura talking, she knew she would be okay.

"Just not feeling well," came the reply. "Uh… A-A last rep kind of a thing," giving Jane Rizzoli a hint.

"I remember," Jane spoke, immediately recognizing the meaning behind the phrase. During their time in the physical therapy gym, they would all joke that it was the last rep that was the real killer. Jane knew she was in serious trouble!

Her lousy ex or someone else? She hoped it was the lousy ex!

"Thanks for understanding," she said. "I'll call tomor-"

The call terminated before she finished. Jane gripped the steering wheel tighter and shook it. That chill turned into dread, now creeping down her spine.

She kept following the navigation prompts for Maura's apartment complex, pulling into the nearest guest space in front of the manager's office. Checking the map to verify Maura's specific building among the others, a police cruiser passed behind her. Hopefully the unit the dispatcher had promised!

 _Good!_ Jane thought as she tossed the apartment map pamphlet into the passenger seat. _Maura's gonna need all the help they can give her!_

Confident in her quick assessment of the neighborhood, Jane silenced her phone, and tucked it into her back pocket. She then reached across the seat and opened the glove box to retrieve the licensed handgun she kept inside.

While double-checking the weapon's magazine and firing chamber, the brunette mentally sent a silent plea for Maura to hang on before exiting the car. Jane quickly darted and hid in the shadows to stage Maura's rescue. Whatever was happening, Jane was determined to not let Maura Isles be hurt again!

 _Rescue_ , _Rescue, Rescue,_ the Navy Seal chanted inside her head as she jogged towards Maura's building, keeping within the shadows and undetected. This would not turn into a recovery operation! Jane Rizzoli wouldn't let it happen!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Oh no, Maura is in deep shit now! Will Jane get to her in time or will it be too late? Have to wait for the next chapter to see. Terri411...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are at Chapter 4, well Jane make it to Maura in time are will Ian make good on his plans, let's find out, Happy Valentines day my peeps :-)...**

 **Disclaimer: Tess Gerritsen and TNT are the owners of R &I, not mine. I'm only having fun writing about the characters for you guys.** **..**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 4**

Maura debated her options as her car pulled into the parking lot, approaching her apartment building. Even though Ian was armed, it had to be better to keep driving, instead of giving up without a fight, or worsening the situation by being forced into her apartment. So long as they remained in the car, there was still a chance…

"Don't even think about it!" Ian shoved the gun's muzzle harder into her side. "Park it and cut the engine," he demanded. "We're gonna finish this inside!" The doctor caught the smile on his face in the rear view mirror and her heart sank further in dread.

She couldn't do it! If he got her into the apartment then it was basically over! There was no telling what he would do to her! They broke up six months ago, the day after he manhandled her. Ian came to see her in the hospital, straight out of jail. While she never pressed charges, but she'd made it clear they were through.

Ian never accepted her decision and launched into a pathetic campaign to win back her affections and forcing her to file the restraining order just to get some peace and distance!

 _For all the good that did,_ Maura thought in dismay before speaking. "Ian, just go! Take the car," she suggested. "This isn't good for either of us!"

Ian jabbed the gun into her side again, harder this time. "Give me the keys!"

She obeyed, biding her time as anger burned away the leading edge of fear. Perhaps if Dr. Isles could draw out some time, delay for possible help to show up… so far, nobody could be seen in her immediate field of vision. Maura forced herself to conceal the sigh when realizing her options were extremely limited. Yes, he knew how to use the weapon in his hand, but Ian didn't know her, not anymore! She was done being quiet about the crap he kept pulling! For weeks she had been dealing with the threats via text messages, standing back, and taking it as he skulked around the base, just outside the legal boundary while Dr. Isles worked.

"Why can't you move on?" she demanded.

"Because. You. Are. Mine!" He yelled in emphasis between each word and erratically bringing the gun up towards her head.

"I could have been!" Ignoring the gun now, she twisted in the seat, hopefully buying some precious time for someone to come along. She could only hope Jane had picked up on her message, rather than believe she flaked out on her. "There was a time when that's all I wanted, Ian."

He scowled. "You're lying!"

"I'm not!" For a few weeks, she thought she had hit the jackpot with Ian Faulkner. He had been attentive and interesting until his true colors started showing through in random bursts of temper and his tendency to over drink.

She drew on the memories of their first few dates, hoping to convince him. "Remember when we went to the tennis tournament?"

"Yeah," he said.

It had been one of their earliest, best dates. "I came home and looked up travel packages to Wimbledon," Maura confessed, forcing herself to look into his eyes.

"You did?"

"I did," she said, trying to smile when she truly wanted to punch him in the face.

"You never said anything," Ian said warily.

"I was afraid it would seem too clingy," she stated, forcing herself not to think on the loneliness of her childhood.

"No, that would've been perfect!" His eyes flared with renewed hope. "Next year," he said as the gun lowered in consideration. "Let's go upstairs and order tickets for the Open next month. We can get back on track."

The sudden shift in his expression and voice caught her off guard. Did he truly believe holding her at gunpoint would fix everything? "Maybe, yet not tonight, Ian…"

"You're backing out?!" The gun came back up as he yelled. "I knew you were lying!"

His bitter shout in the confined space of the car hurt Maura's ears, causing her to instinctively cover them and duck away. Ian swore again before prodding the gun into her. "Get out!" he ordered with a violent snarl. "We're taking this upstairs!"

From her concealed position within the shadows of the scrubby evergreen tree, Jane watched Maura's car from the corner of the apartment building. Thankfully Dr. Isles had parked under a streetlight and the spec ops solider could see her talking with someone in the back seat.

The cops hadn't made another appearance and Jane wasn't sure if she should create a disturbance to get their attention or be grateful nothing had happened.

 _Yet_ , she amended in her thoughts while shifting her weight, trying to keep from impulsively dashing into action without a plan.

Maura opened the car door and the interior light flashed on, revealing someone holding a gun on her. Then the rear door opened and Jane got her confirmation as the streetlight shone on Ian Faulkner!

Not surprised, the Seal made her move while the car could still give her shelter. If Jane waited until they were closer, Ian could grab Maura and use her as a hostage or shield. The poor woman had been through more than enough with this jerk! Jane knew how she personally would react if Maura's ex ever touched her again! The spec ops soldier had no qualms about shooting this idiot, but she'd rather not do it with Maura in the crossfire!

Stepping out of the shadows, Jane kept her gun lowered and tucked behind her back. "Maura!" she called out, confidently striding forward. "Glad I caught you!" The Navy Seal smiled for effect.

Startled, Ian froze, but Maura dashed towards Jane. "Jane! What a surprise!"

"Yeah, I lost my phone," Jane began, "I thought maybe-"

Rizzoli's improvisation was cut short by a gunshot and a chunk of grass near her feet exploded. "That's your only warning!" Ian shouted shrilly before aiming directly at Maura. "Now get out of here!" The Australian commanded Jane.

Maura shifted towards Jane.

"Don't move," Ian snapped. "We're not done here!"

Maura raised her hands. "I-I'm not m-moving, Ian." She finally spoke, yet timidly.

Jane let loose a string of curses in her head. Maura was exposed! Too far from the car, but not quite close enough within the Seal's reach!

"But we ARE done!" Dr. Isles' calm and resolute words infuriated her ex.

"No!" He started coming around the car. "You're mine!"

"Nice way to make your point!" Jane remarked through gritted teeth, struggling to cling to her fraying composure.

"Shut up!" Ian snarled. "I made one mistake and-"

"Nearly tore my arm off!" Maura finished for him, continuing to shift away from Ian.

"I've apologized a thousand times for that!"

Jane tried creeping closer, even as Maura kept shifting just out of reach.

"Only three times," she corrected.

"Make it four," he argued in a begging tone. "I'm sorry!"

Maura cocked her head, her hair spilling to the side. "An apology loses a little something when you're holding a weapon." She remarked, pointing at the gun.

To Jane's shock, Maura's ex lowered his gun. "I'm sorry, Maura! I _am_. I want you back. I'm going crazy without you!"

"Ian—"

Whatever response she might have given was cut short by the arrival of the police. The parking lot lit up further with flashing blue and red lights as two cruisers pulled in.

Jane lunged for Maura, but she was a half step too far away! Ian caught her and pulled the doc closer against his body!

As the police ordered Ian to surrender his gun, the Australian hustled to put a parked car at his back and the gun to Maura's head.

Jane's world slipped into silence as she retreated into the shadows, her focus solely on saving Maura.

With the gun out of her sight, Maura could still feel the heat from the barrel against her temple. She noticed Jane fade into the darkness and found it curious of why the police didn't call her out. They must have been distracted, more focused on the obvious threat of a gun-wielding Ian! The only good news was they were still outside and not trapped in her apartment. She wanted to shout at the police that he was violating a restraining order, but realized legalities alone weren't going to get her out of this!

"Ian, this is silly," she said breezily when she'd rather be crying.

"Quiet!" The arm slanted over her chest squeezed hard. "I'm taking her upstairs!"

"I don't want to go upstairs!" she declared in a loud voice in case that wasn't clear to the four policemen who all had their guns drawn and pointed at them.

Ian's arm squeezed her tighter before addressing the police officers in a reasonable tone that terrified her. "We're okay," he said. "Just working out a misunderstanding."

"Let her go and we'll talk it out!" One of the officers shouted out in command.

While Ian wheedled and whined at the cops about the situation, Maura caught a glimpse of purple, moving fast and low to a point somewhere behind them. She didn't know what Jane had in mind, but she knew the Navy Seal wasn't leaving, nor giving up! That thought bolstered her own courage.

"Let me go, Ian!" Whatever Jane had in mind, she didn't intend to be standing here like a human shield when all hell broke loose! And it would! Ian certainly wasn't sane right now, and the doctor didn't care about the cause! Things were far beyond the point of how it mattered!

Her ex started shouting again, his hard words, and abrasive voice grating against her ear. As the gun shifted away from her head as Ian aimed at the police, Maura made her move by stomping hard on top of his foot with her high heels.

Yelping in pain, Ian's grip loosened enough for Maura to twist away. She tripped; falling to her hands and knees, and began crawling only to feel Ian's grip on her ankle! His fingernails starting digging into her skin as he tried dragging her back!

She instantly started kicking and struggled against him until she was suddenly free! Voices ricocheted all around her; too many to sort out as Maura scrambled up to the cool and damp grass embankment, well away from the parking lot!

Turning to look behind her, Maura realized Ian had let go due to Jane tackling and punching him twice in the face. The police soon had the Australian in handcuffs and started taking notes as Jane began to talk. She should get up and add her statement to Jane's. However, she couldn't muster the energy; her body was in shock. Maura just needed another minute to catch her breath.

"That was a nice move!" Jane complimented, approaching her slowly.

She looked up into the beautiful face, feeling tears threatening to spill over. "Th-Thanks," Maura muttered as she accepted Jane's outstretched hand and the Navy Seal helped her up.

"You've scraped your knees," Jane pointed out, watching while the blood ran down her pale legs.

"W-Worth it!" Maura laughed.

Together they watched the police load Ian none too gently into the back of a cruiser, bumping his head before shoving him into the car.

"I'm hungry. You want a pizza?" Jane asked as the one car drove away.

Laughter sputtered out of Dr. Isles before she could stifle it and Jane slipped an arm around her shoulders. The honey blonde burrowed her head into the offered comfort as they strode over to the waiting officer to take Maura's statement.

"Thanks," Maura Isles repeated, reveling in the simple joy of being alive. With her.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Wel** **l,** **Jane saved the da** **y! N** **ow will she get lucky, and stay the night with Maura, or leave cause the night has ended? Stay tuned for the next episode! Terri411...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now our two lovely women are getting somewhere! Let's see just how far Jane can go and how will the night end? Read to find out...** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT, no characters of mine! I only write about them to keep them alive in our hearts!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 5**

Jane didn't miss the way she kept her hands within hers while the police officers took Dr. Isles' statement. It felt good, wonderful even, to give Maura that tangible support!

"I-I may hav… have to sell my car," Maura hesitantly spoke when they were finally alone, "an… and get a new one now. I can't… can't believe Ian was hiding in there!"

The Navy Seal pulled her into a comforting embrace when the doc began to shiver and tremble. "We'll have it detailed and I'll have them install an alarm system." The brunette kissed the top of Maura's head, inhaling deeply through her nose. "And have them use this fragrance." She added with a smile.

"What fragrance?" Maura gazed up at her.

"Your shampoo or whatever…" Suddenly feeling uncomfortably awkward, Jane shrugged. "It's, um, fruity and f…"

Maura pushed up onto her toes and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Jane."

"You've said that already," Jane reminded her giving the honey blonde another hug before releasing her.

"This time it was for liking the smell of my hair." Maura looked around the parking lot. "Where's your car?" she asked curiously.

"I left it on the other side of your complex. Seemed better than racing in on your tail and making the situation far worse." Jane explained to her while running a hand through her unruly curls.

"I'm glad you didn't write me off as a flake!" Maura said honestly.

"You? Never!" The brunette drew her into another hug, pulling her close to her own body. "I called in too many favors for this date to let someone else horn in on it!" To her pleasure, Maura chuckled. "The physical therapy line on the phone was genius!" Jane complimented with a snicker of her own.

"I'm glad you caught the reference!" Maura smiled.

This date might not have gone according to Jane's expectations, but she wasn't leaving until they made plans for a better second attempt. "Can I walk you up?" She inquired in a soft voice. "You should clean those scrapes." She pointed at Maura's bleeding knees.

"But you kissed them and made it all better!" The honey blonde cooed quietly.

Jane had did indeed kiss them to keep from scooping Maura up into her arms and running off with her! Somewhere far out and well beyond the reach of a deranged psychopath of an ex-boyfriend! Jamaica maybe… some place fun in the sun and in bikinis all day!

"Come on upstairs." Maura turned Jane's hand over, tracing a fingertip over the knuckles the Seal scuffed up when tackling Ian and hitting him in the face. The doc raised Jane's hand up to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "You need a little work, too."

She had no idea about the needs surging through Jane's system, but Maura needed _her_. It worried her of the likelihood she was needing the brunette too much! Since the moment they met, Maura wanted to know Jane better despite her own prejudices of dating military personnel and her own shyness and emotional turmoil from Ian Faulkner. Even a blind person could see that Jane Rizzoli certainly wanted to know Dr. Maura Isles better!

This wasn't the night for things to proceed towards for something more, as Jane had to keep reminding herself of the promise she already made to herself that she wouldn't try anything after things escalated in the "car chase." She merely set this night up to reconnect with Maura Isles. To either confirm or deny why she couldn't get Maura out of her mind.

Stepping off the elevator on Maura's floor, the doc led them towards her apartment. "I wanted to ask you out," Maura finally spoke as she began unlocking the door, "when we were in physical therapy. I'm glad you had arranged to meet me tonight and… I'm… I'm sorry it turned into the worst blind date in history!" She shyly met the dark eyes. "But I'm glad you're still here."

"I've had worse, trust me." Jane followed her inside and shutting the door behind them. The Navy Seal noticed a light left on near the couch, casting a soft glow over the room, and looking comfortable without being too feminine or fussy.

"I don't believe you," Maura retorted before reaching to lock the door and additional deadbolt behind Jane.

"Well, at this point… if I mentioned rescuing a date and her cat from a flood it would only sound like bragging," Jane teased.

Maura's smile sent Jane Rizzoli's heart racing. "That can't be true!" she chuckled.

"No." Jane stepped closer, drawn to that smile like a moth to flame! She was willing to risk the burns to just get closer to her heat and light! "You're the only date… I-I've ever needed," the Navy Seal felt herself growing rarely vulnerable as she confessed in raspy tone, "o-or want… wanted to rescue!"

Maura's pulse scrambled at her words and the intensity gleaming in Jane's midnight brown eyes! If any woman or man had ever looked at her like that, she couldn't recall it! She had invited Jane up to give her some TLC after her heroics, but now she wasn't quite sure on what to do with herself!

"The first-aid kit is in the bathroom, I'll… um, go get it." Maura stepped back, regretting every inch of space growing between them as she retreated. "Please gi-give me me a moment…" she managed to add while walking to her bedroom. "I would like to take a quick shower."

Jane only nodded and sat down on the doctor's sofa.

Maura's hands were shaky and her body primed for more than first aid as she fumbled with the cabinet and pinched her hand in the door as she tried to close it! Bracing her hands against counter top, she focused on recollecting herself. She wasn't afraid of Jane as much as she wanted… no, desired her! Taking several deep breaths, she went to turn on the shower, and stripping off her garments. The doctor released a long sigh, focusing on emptying all the air possible from the diaphragm when stepping under the hot water and being fully engulfed within the steam.

In the months after physical therapy, Maura had tucked the memory of Jane Rizzoli into a mental box of: "what might have been," which might have remained permanently locked away if not for the lousy timing. Seeing her in action tonight, so sure and competent, yet not at all rude or cocky about her skills… well, that was an eye-opener. Jane was shattering all of her preconceived notions about soldiers, especially the spec ops being all tough-guy talk and derring-do.

She continued to remain under the warm spray of the shower water, letting it soak her skin, and burning the scrapes on her knees. Maura took a few minutes to just get the night's stresses out of her immediate memory before she started cleaning her body of the unwanted filth. A few moments passed before the doctor also decided to wash her hair for good measure.

"Maura?" Jane's voice came from the opposite side of the closed bathroom door. Despite the sounds of the water cascading down, the doctor could hear the concern stamped in the other woman's voice. "I can go," the Navy Seal offered. "I can wait until you call a friend… whatever you want to do."

Maura suddenly realized that she didn't know how long she had been in the shower. Nevertheless, it must have been too long in order to concern Jane enough to check on her. She quickly turned off the water, and stepped out before grabbing a big and soft fluffy towel from the rack.

"No," Dr. Isles called out while drying herself off. She didn't want Jane to leave. "Please stay."

Ian had caused enough disruptions for one night! Getting her act together and moving past this would be easier with something solid to focus on. Something or better yet, someone, someone like Jane Rizzoli! She hurried and got dressed in her silk pajamas, before opening the door for Jane to come in.

She gestured for the brunette to enter and turned on the sink's water to wash the spec op soldier's battered knuckles. As the doctor dried them, she began experiencing a fresh wave of intimacy in the nurturing gesture never felt before. After applying some ointment, Dr. Isles then wrapped Jane's hand.

Once finished and at Jane's insistence, Maura sat on the edge of the closed toilet seat so the soldier could treat her scraped knees in kind. The strong hands were firm, but very gentle as she cared for her. It was impossible to forget that Jane invited her to ask for what she needed and wanted. Was it fair to give a voice to the desire simmering in her blood? Desire Maura knew only Jane could satisfy?

Maura was just about to ask the brunette to kiss her senseless when Jane's cell phone suddenly began humming, vibrating against on the counter top's surface where she had left it earlier.

Jane scowled at the screen and stepped into the hall to take the call. "What's up, Holiday?"

 _Saved by the bell_ , Maura thought while cleaning up. It was an important reminder that getting involved with Jane Rizzoli wasn't smart. A woman couldn't rely on a person who was on call 24/7.

Walking back out to the living room, Maura found Jane standing by the sliding glass door, glaring down at the parking lot three stories below with her arms crossed across her chest. While she might have imagined it, the doctor couldn't help but notice the fabric of the purple sleeves being stretched as the Navy Seal's upper arm muscles flexed. Also, the brunette's gun was now visible in a holster clipped to her side, which wasn't there earlier.

"What is it?" Maura asked in a whisper when Jane finally glanced her way.

"The cops lost Ian." She said gravely, her dark eyes hardening even more than the blonde could imagine.

What?" Maura demanded after a gasp. Her brow furrowed as if Jane was speaking a language she didn't understand. "H-how? How did y-you find o-out?" The hesitance grew in her voice.

"I asked a friend at the police department to keep tabs on him for me," Jane said quickly.

Maura now folded her arms over her chest. "You think he'll come back?" she asked dryly.

"I wouldn't put it past him… especially after hiding in your car and pulling a gun on you." Jane admitted in a near cold voice. "Somehow he escaped during processing. The police are canvassing the area and will keep a patrol unit nearby." The Seal pulled out her phone. "I'm calling in a buddy to stand watch outside, yet out of view on this floor so you can rest. You've been through enough for one night," Jane finished as she scrolled through her phone's contacts.

"Another favor?" Maura couldn't help but ask.

"For you, I would call in all of them!" She shocked Maura as well as herself, but Jane Rizzoli was too tired to be subtle. As off-script as this date had gone, she wasn't giving up on spending time with Maura, even it was to guard her safety for the rest of her leave time. She sent the text message and waited for the affirmative reply.

"We can keep you safe until they nab him." Jane announced, bracing for an argument. "I'll take the couch or the floor, but I'm not leaving you in here alone!"

The hazel eyes went wide in her pale face and Jane wanted to, hell, even wished she'd kicked that jerk in the teeth! Dr. Isles shouldn't have to live in fear! Ever! "You really don't have to do that." Maura said weakly.

"But I want to." No woman deserved the physical and emotional abuse her ex had doled out. Especially not the woman Jane loved.

 _Whoa!_ Jane suddenly thought in realization. Just thinking it felt like too much too soon, despite it not feeling wrong!

"What is it?" Maura crossed the room and slid her arms around Jane's waist. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Jane ran her hands through Maura's damp hair, stopping shy of stealing a kiss. "No ghosts," Jane smile reassuringly and especially enjoying the view of Maura's stunning face. "But maybe a glimpse of the future. I'm good!" She would be better if the doc would let her kiss her. "Just point me to the pillows and—"

Maura cut Jane off by winding her arms around the strong neck. Her body a warm, supple press into Jane's, and drew her face close for a kiss! Jane indulged them both, gliding a hand up and down her spine! The soothing motion did nothing to take Jane's mind off of all of the parts of Maura she wanted to explore!

"Jane?" Maura looked up into the even darker eyes! Her lips were so close, so tempting, but still, Jane refrained, determined to keep her word to her unspoken promise! Maura Isles deserved that and so much more!

"Ask me. Whatever you want, it's yours." If Jane Rizzoli had to go out and slay a dragon, she would.

It was increasingly clear Maura didn't expect Jane to stay past tonight. If tonight were all she'd give her, Jane would take it.

If she asked.

Tomorrow she could build on it and start convincing Maura Isles to keep her forever!

"Kiss me again, Jane…" the honey blonde begged. "Please?"

Despite the rush of blood pounding in her ears, Jane heard the desire and need, loud and clear!

"You got it."

Maura gasped as Jane tugged her flush against her, fitting the two of them together like two puzzle pieces! Perfectly matched! Thoughts fled as Jane's mouth met hers in a hot, firm kiss! Maura's hand caught the strong shoulders for balance as the Navy Seal changed the angle and her tongue started lovingly stroking hers, tantalizing and teasing! Heat and desire flashed over Maura's skin like lightning and she reached for more! For Jane!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **This picks up in the next chapter! Looks like things are getting better for Jane and Maura… or is it? Until next time people, Terri411...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Had some help with this Chapter from my Beta reader** **pyrocopwolf227, so thanks goes to them.** **We have us a little smutty in this chapter! Will Jane finally gets her girl, and make Maura's fantasies come true! Will the night end peacefully? Read to see…**

 **Disclaimer: Tess Gerritsen and TNT are the owners of R &I, not me. I'm only having fun writing stories about them, with NO payments what so ever.** **..**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 6**

For all those searing moments in her fantasies, Dr. Maura Isles never expected to enjoy it in real life! Jane Rizzoli in _true reality_ eclipsed those flimsy daydreams as well as her imagination!

"Oh, please!" Maura begged in a whimper, "don't st-stop!" The doctor's voice grew breathless as she allowed her head to fall back, giving Jane better access to all the parts of her neck longing for the other's touch!

That small, irritating voice of her remaining rationality began warning Maura that she was reacting to the present circumstances and stresses of the night. _This isn't real!_ The tiny, fading voice tried to shout and the honey blonde shushed it, focusing solely on the sound of her rushing pulse! Plus Jane's low voice murmuring her name as the Seal began nibbling the shell of her ear!

Tugging Jane's shirt from her jeans, Maura moaned at the feel of her hot, supple skin over those hard, toned muscles! Dr. Isles ran her hands up and over Jane's ribs and eventually to her bra covered breasts! The delicate hands then came around to the brunette's strong back and managed to shove the shirt up and over Jane's head.

Then she stared, her breath stalling out. Jane Rizzoli was beyond her wildest imagination! Masculine intertwined with beauty and strength! The Navy Seal's skin was an olive tone, marked here and there with the scars of her work, but not too many! Dr. Isles had never seen an actual six-pack abdomen on a woman like that before; testifying Jane Rizzoli worked out _far more_ than most women! But again, the physician part of Maura couldn't help but wonder if the brunette's unique physiology with male genitalia and its hormones contributed to the more male type of strength and muscle building.

"I want you, Maura!" Jane whispered against her cheek before kissing the edge of her chin. "If you'll have me."

The rough edge in her voice gave Maura a burst of confidence she hadn't felt in ages! Jane's words made her heart ache for the one thing the solider couldn't give: **FOREVER.**

Regardless, she was going to seize this moment, trusting Jane and this blazing connection they shared! Hopefully this night's experiences would carry Maura through when Jane inevitably returned to a career that would call her away. "I'll have you, Jane." She wouldn't deny herself or Jane this night!

Their lips clashed back together with even more fierce intensity, actually dueling with their tongues, growing more heated! Maura jumped slightly as she suddenly felt Jane's strong hands on her supple skin, which had worked their way underneath the pajama top!

Not missing her reaction, Jane withdrew her face slightly to look in the hazel eyes. "You okay?" the husky voice inquired.

Maura pulled the stronger woman back, reuniting their lips. "M-More than… than okay!" she whimpered, intensifying their kiss. "Wha… whatever y-you wa… want," Dr. Isles rasped as Jane seemed to find all of the sensitive areas of her neck as the soldier's hands continued up her spine. "An-Anything you wa…want, J-Jane!"

A mild growling laugh vibrated against the pulse in her neck triggered a surge of arousal throughout the honey blonde! She found Jane's lips once more and they continued stroking each other's tongues as the strong hands started working the buttons undone of the doc's pajama top. The Seal's restraint didn't go unnoticed by Maura. While she would not have cared if Jane ripped them open, it still touched Maura of the soldier's care and respect!

Time evaporated away as they reveled in each other's mutual passion! Morning's dawn could have arrived and they wouldn't have noticed as they continued bestowing their affection to each other. Jane pulled the bare chested doctor against her body even though her arms were still in the sleeves of her PJ top! The firm, strong hands gently blazed trails of burning heat up and down the doc's back as Maura traced her lips against Jane's tight chest, working her way south to the Seal's breasts…

A sudden buzzing shattered both women from their passionate bubble. Maura's groan mixed with Jane's growl as they reluctantly parted their bodies. The Seal was momentarily puzzled at what could be causing the buzzing sound and realized it was her phone vibrating, indicating an incoming call. She released another loud huff as Maura took another step back, subconsciously pulling her pajama top closed as Jane answered the offending device.

Listening to Jane's clipped words with whoever called her, reality began intruding and chasing away all sense of fantasy. She shuddered a sigh while running a trembling hand through her ginger blonde hair. How could she have permitted herself to lose control, especially with Ian's threat still looming? If this wasn't a sign of a fantasy that couldn't be had, then Maura wasn't sure what else it could be.

 _But it feels so real!_ Maura protested in her thoughts. _This HAS to be something more than mere fantasy! Could this possibly be more than just a fling?_

A hand gently touched her shoulder, bringing Maura back to the present. She looked up into the dark and serious, yet caring eyes of Jane. "That's one of my buddies I called to keep watch tonight," the raspy voice spoke as her hand gently ran down the doc's arm. "He needs a quick recon of the building and I've got to meet with him briefly." She took a trembling breath as the Seal quickly donned her discarded shirt. "Would you happen to have an extra key I can use so you can lock the door behind me?"

Maura could only nod as she went to the bedroom, shakily buttoning up her top. This certainly was a fantasy… Jane Rizzoli was instantly back into work, spec ops mode when moments earlier, seemed so consumed in passion and arousal! Maura doubted she would be over her own arousal for Jane for several days, yet the Navy Seal somehow turned it off as easily as a light switch! How could they become anything more than a fling if Jane Rizzoli was that way?

The doctor's eyes noticed the soldier shifting in an odd manner and trying to adjust her black jeans as Maura reentered the living room. Apparently Jane was still experiencing arousing effects of their passion from earlier.

"Thanks," Jane accepted the key before meeting her eyes directly. "Go ahead and get ready for bed. I will specifically knock three times when I come back, that way you'll know it's me." The Seal paused, glancing at her holstered weapon. "Do you have a gun?"

Maura shook her head and Jane pulled hers from the holster. "Have you ever handled one?" The spec ops solider asked, demonstrating how to unload the magazine and unchambering the loaded bullet.

The doctor nodded as she accepted the completely unloaded, and open chambered gun, and assumed the firing grip. Jane adjusted a few of Maura's fingers and nearly whispered. "Use a push and pull grip in movement. This particular gun has very little kickback, but use its momentum to aim for the next shot."

After several movements meeting her approval, Jane gently took the weapon back, inserting the magazine, and closing the chamber. "Okay," the Navy Seal handed the weapon back to Dr. Isles. "It's loaded."

They exchanged a couple of grins, as Jane shifted in discomfort again. "I'm gonna go," she stole a small kiss before moving towards the door. "Lock the door behind me."

Maura pulled Jane closer and quickly kissed her. "Be safe!"

Jane's eyes conveyed her acknowledgement before slipping out the door and closing it firmly behind her. Maura's hands obediently turned the locks and released another sigh. She stood by the door for several moments before finally moving, walking to the bedroom. She carefully laid the handgun on the bedside table after sitting down on the bed.

 _She's still feeling it_ , Maura said within her thoughts, _despite the severity of the moment, Jane's still feeling it like me._

The physician's eyes didn't miss the slighter protrusion in the Seal's dark jeans before leaving, further explaining Jane's uncomfortable shifting earlier. Maura couldn't help but believe Jane, despite her mind being in spec ops mode, a part of her was still thinking about her as much if not more so as Maura was! Could there be a chance of the two of them at having a relationship despite Jane Rizzoli's career? Practically all of Maura's preconceived notions of military people, not just spec ops were shattered this night. As much as a part of her believed Jane's departure; however a brief one, was proof of one of those prejudices actually being true, a part of Dr. Isles' heart was now wrestling against it! This form of a tug o war was an entirely new thing Maura was experiencing. Something completely different from other conflicts she felt in the past.

True to her word, Jane Rizzoli specifically rapped three separate knocks on the door as she unlocked and opened the door to Maura Isles' apartment. Seeing only a small nightlight illuminating the small hallway dividing the living room area from the bedroom, the Navy Seal assumed Maura had gone to bed. She quietly shut the door and turned the locks before making her way to the couch.

While a part of her wanted to resume where she and Maura had left off before the phone call, Jane understood their having to cool things down. There was still no word yet of Ian Faulkner's capture as she obtained the latest intel from the police cruiser patrolling the apartment complex and making the cops aware of her Navy Seal buddy specifically maintaining watch in this building. Per standard procedure, they had to scout out and ascertain all potential entrances and exits a person could make while trying to sneak in. In order for the other Navy Seal to effectively guard Maura's apartment, he had to be aware of all potential areas of weakness.

Jane removed her shoes after sitting down on the sofa and untucked her shirt. Even though there were only throw pillows and a light blanket draped over the couch back, it was enough for her. _Hell, I've slept on and in far worse!_ Jane smiled to herself as she removed her belt from the belt loops, briefly recalling both actual training and combat conditions she slept in.

Maura held her breath when hearing the locks turn in the door. Despite the darkness engulfing the bedroom, her fingertips brushed the pistol grip of the weapon until she heard the three distinct knocks Jane said she would make when coming back in.

Her held breath escaped in a massive sigh as Maura dropped her hand from the bedside table, briefly feeling foolish for nearly grabbing the gun. Nobody else had a key to her place since apartment management changed out the locks after serving Ian the restraining order. But given how her ex acted earlier tonight, Maura was nearly resigned of anything being possible regarding him. What if Ian had somehow already gotten a copy of her door keys prior to this? Could he have sweet-talked the management office into giving them to him after seeing how he tried to rationally speak with the cops while holding her hostage?

Maura shuddered as she tried forcing those thoughts and what if scenarios away, suddenly realizing Jane didn't enter the bedroom. She might have thought, given the shifting of the nightlight's beam earlier immediately following the quieter than usual sounds of her door closing and the locks turning… could Jane at least have looked in, to check on her? Dr. Isles shifted onto her back, staring towards the ceiling. She half expected Jane to literally come in but at the same time, surprised at how the Navy Seal maintained the appropriate boundaries.

If Jane had come into Maura's bedroom, and into her bed, it could easily be written off as being expected given their passion from earlier. Plus Jane could use the justification of having to protect, and watch over her. Any guy would certainly use that reasoning and considering how Jane Rizzoli was in a predominantly male occupation, not to mention being born with male genitalia, a part of Maura would have expected Jane to do the same thing!

Apparently another preconceived notion being shattered by Jane Rizzoli and Maura sighed again. She couldn't explain it! While she admired the brunette's respect for her, Maura still felt incomplete… as if Jane belonged in her bed, with her! Even if the danger of Ian wasn't an issue, it still felt as if something were missing. Plus, Dr. Isles considered her couch to not be good for Jane's back, even though the Navy Seal likely slept on worse surfaces. However, considering how her own shoulders and back felt after falling asleep while reading on the couch, there was more than enough room for Jane in the bed. Certainly Jane would benefit resting, if any, on her bed that healthily supported all pressure points regardless of any sleeping position for the rest of the night.

Before realizing she was sitting up, Maura called out.

"Jane?"

The Navy Seal immediately sprung up from the couch when hearing Maura's voice. Her bare feet padded to the bedroom doorway as the honey blonde switched on the small lamp on the bedside table. "You okay?"

Maura could only shrug as she sat on the side of the bed. "I-I'm sure you… you've slept on w-worse surfaces," her voice nearly whispered in hesitation and Jane gradually entered and kneeled down in front of the doctor in order for their eyes to meet. "Bu-But, I've had a sore back and shoulders after sleeping on the sofa and figured…" the hazel eyes looked darker due to the low lighting as they shyly met Jane's. "There's more than enough room in the bed for you, much more comfortable than the couch. We… we don't have… have to re-resume events-s f-from earlier… jus- just thought-"

Jane's lips silenced Maura as the Seal gently grasped the doc's shoulders. After several moments, Maura started trying to return the kiss before understanding Jane was kissing more in a comforting gesture instead of creating arousal. "It's okay, Maur." The brunette whispered after they parted. "I can stay on the couch… but if you'd feel safer with me in here with you, I'll stay. Yes, I agree that we don't have to resume anything from earlier," Jane softly brushed some loose blonde hair over Dr. Isles' ear. "Whatever makes you feel the safest, I'll do it."

Maura looked down at their joined hands, not realizing she had grasped one of Jane's. "I-I'd…" she took a deep breath, still unsure if it was remaining arousal from earlier or just being apprehensive overall. "I think… I would feel safer if you were here, b-but so long as y-you're comfortable."

Jane's opposite hand that had brushed her hair aside earlier gently stroked Maura's cheek. "Only as long as you're comfortable, Maur."

The doctor didn't miss the second time Jane used an endearment with her name by dropping the last syllable. Should she permit the use of a nickname? She certainly didn't like it when Ian used them, but for some reason she didn't mind Jane's. Without saying anything, Maura scooted back in the bed, creating space for the Navy Seal.

Jane rose up and placed her phone on the table beside her weapon. "Would you be okay if I removed my jeans?" the brunette asked. "I'm wearing boxer shorts underneath."

"Sure," Maura simply spoke and watched as Jane quickly removed the pants, leaving them on the floor. The boxer shorts were longer than the doctor anticipated, briefly wondering if she were expecting something more along the lines of boxer briefs instead of actual shorts.

Jane eased herself into the bed space beside her and made no immediate move to embrace or even touch Maura's body with hers, adding to her admiration of the spec ops soldier's respect and boundaries. Could she and Jane truly have a future together?

"Hey, you okay?"

Jane's question caught Maura off guard. "What do you mean?"

One of Jane's thumbs traced the doctor's check, tracing a mysterious wet trail towards the side of her nose. "You're crying, Maur."

Unable to speak, Maura choked out a sob before fully realizing that she was weeping. Before she knew it, Jane's strong arms enveloped her into a firm, yet somehow gentle embrace as she released all of her pent up emotional stresses.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Poor Maura just couldn't take it anymore! That Ian did a number on her, but she has Jane there now for her protection! But will Maura open her heart and let Jane in? Until next time Terri411…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now we have the real smutty in this longer chapter! Long overdue, don't you think? Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it, with some more help from my Beta Reader: "pyrocopwolf227," thank you so much... And thanks to those who has followed, favored and reviewed all my stories, you guys truly rock...**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT, not me. I'm only writing stories about them, with NO payments what so ever.** **..**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 7  
**

As promised, Jane stayed through the night, dozing more than sleeping. She still couldn't believe, yet delighted in the lovely warmth of Maura's body curled up beside her! After crying herself to sleep within the brunette's arms, Jane now understood why Maura had consistently turned her down flat when they were in physical therapy. After the events of assisting in the doctor's rescue outside her apartment building, the Navy Seal could especially understand why Maura had been so resistant to her attempts to flirt and at times to even coax a mere smile out of her.

For that alone, Jane wanted to tear her ex, Ian Faulkner from limb from limb!

Maura Isles sighed in her sleep before turning into the stronger woman's body, then her hand slid, and settled over Jane's nearest breast. The delicate fingers briefly worked their way under the fabric of the purple shirt where the brunette had unfastened several of the top buttons and the soft skin of the doc's hand eventually stilled when finding the Seal's own bare skin. Jane's heart skipped several beats and kicked into a higher rhythm, almost as if it were trying to leap from her chest and into Maura's palm! The Navy Seal repressed the urge to moan or heavily exhale as the touch triggered arousal and heightening her skin's overall sensitivity! The brunette also refrained from closing her eyes, which often increased her sensitivity and felt an aching tension between her legs! Slowing exhaling, Jane realized the arousing effects also alerted her of the need to use the restroom!

A slight groan erupted in her throat as Jane didn't want to leave the comforting warmth of the bed and the soft body beside her! Ignoring her bladder, the Navy Seal focused on the sleeping beauty next to her as the doctor sighed once more and her hand drifting further down Jane's chest, nearing perilously close to a hardening nipple! Rizzoli grew lost as she studied each and every of the smallest of details of Maura Isles, committing each of them to memory, desperately hoping against the prospect of this time with her being all she would have! Every minute she spent with Maura only confirmed she was the right woman for her. Tomorrow… or better yet today, she would start showing Maura that she was the right woman for her.

Another ache reminded Jane of her need to use the bathroom. Still not wanting to leave, but she had to go. Jane gently removed Maura's hand from her breast and eased out of the bed, not wanting to wake the doctor, seeing it was very early due to it still being dark outside.

Jane made her way into the bathroom and closed the door before turning on the light. Quickly relieving herself, Jane washed and dried her hands as rapidly as possible, wanting to return to Maura's side in the comforts of her bed. She switched off the light before opening the door, and walking into a soft warm body! Maura's arms immediately came up and around her neck.

She hardly said the words before Jane's hands were on her. Feathering up from her shoulders and fingers spearing into her unruly hair, Dr. Isles cupped the soldier's face for a kiss. "You want to finish this in the bedroom?"

Both women softly giggled as Jane boosted her up into her arms and carried her back to the bed! Maura flicked on the bedside lamp, wanting a clear memory of every moment as Jane threw the covers further back on the bed! A mild growl erupted in her throat as Jane stripped away Maura's pajamas along with her panties before picking her up and laying her across the cool sheets!

Gazing down at the treasure before her, Jane also stripped off her shirt and under garments, and allowed Maura to get a good look at her. She was already hard and ready and without saying a word, one of the doc's hands reached up and grasped the metal dog tags hanging around the Navy Seal's neck and gently pulled. Jane released a soft moan before permitting herself to tumble into Maura's open and trusting arms! The soldier immediately started worshiping the doctor's body with such tenderness that added fuel to the hot demands blazing through Maura's system!

With her mouth and hands, Jane teased her by licking and suckling both rosy peeks of each hard nipple! Maura arched her back, giving the brunette easier access and released a long moan as the soldier's tongue lightly traced every subtle ridge of her areolas! Jane placed a quick kiss to the doctor's bowed neck before sensuously sliding down to the soft, supple stomach. Pausing at her navel, the brunette began dipping her tongue into it, causing Maura to let out another moan! Jane softly swirled her tongue before plunging it back in, triggering shudders within the supple body beneath her, which continued as she arrived at the hot, clean-shaven core! Jane couldn't wait to taste her! Something she had been wanting to do for a long while!

Jane instantly fell in love with Maura's womanly scent and inhaled deeply before kissing her inner left thigh, and nipping it lightly with her teeth! This made Maura gasp and Jane began stroking her smooth legs in massaging strokes with her fingertips! After several moments, she gently bent the doc's knees, hooking them over her shoulders to give her better access as she settled at the juncture of her thighs!

Feeling Maura's body tense, Jane looked up into the uncertain, sea green eyes. "Maura?"

"I'm oh-kay Jane, I-um, it's just been a w-while…" the doctor stumbled over her words, "… s-since I-I had th-this done to m-me!"

 _Well hell,_ _who wouldn't give her this pleasure?_ Jane thought as she maintained eye contact with Maura's as the brunette sensuously blew against the honey blonde's womanhood before placing soft kisses on the delicate skin of the inner hips and thighs just below the intimate region, which grew more heated!

After pressing a kiss and sensuously blowing another breath, Jane wasted no time plunging her tongue into Maura's soft, wet heat! The talented tongue immediately began licking and suckling on Maura's clitoris after running it several times throughout her womanhood! Dr. Isles' feminine heat and moisture increased along with brewing tension, causing her to thrash and moan loudly! Maura started going out of her mind with pleasure as Jane's tongue played and bathed everywhere it could reach throughout the delicate flesh! The soldier's tongue lovingly stroked and swirled the fleshly pebble of nerves, which swelled more and more, dispatching indescribable feelings throughout the honey blonde's being! Such a rush Maura never experienced before as the ever surging bliss continued and the brewing tension between her legs burst, launching Dr. Isles to such incredible heights!

Even after feeling the creamy essence enter her mouth, Jane continued running her tongue throughout Maura's pussy! Swirling at her entrance, the Seal both lapped up and spread the doc's juices as she drew her tongue back up to her clit, teasing the hood before drawing the bundle of nerves back into her lips. The steady pressure of holding Maura's clit within her lips, Jane managed to nip and rub with her tongue, drawing out more creamy juice into her mouth! The Navy Seal kept up her love laps, feeling as if she could swim and drink this gorgeous woman for all eternity! If Jane Rizzoli were to ever drown, she couldn't imagine a more blissful way to go with Maura Isles' honey essence overwhelming her!

The large exhale through the brunette's nose as she took several breaths blew against the doc's highly sensitive skin triggered another surge throughout the trembling Dr. Isles! Maura's closed eyes squeezed even tighter as one of Jane's fingers worked inside her boiling depths! Feeling her delicate massaging strokes combined with the bathing tongue, Maura's legs especially began to tremor, and struggled to press her heels into the Seal's back, desperate to keep herself anchored in the brewing, powerful storm threatening to overwhelm her! If Dr. Maura Isles believed she was in a seizure of grand ecstasy before, Jane's finger discovering her elusive, secret area led to a whole new level! She struggled to hang on as the finger steadily massaged the swelling, ridged tissue!

Maura released a moaning scream as the massaging, licking strokes kept up their pace, steadily increasing! Just when she believed she couldn't continue any longer, somehow she remained under the near torturous strokes! Jane seemed to know how to prolong her pleasure and transcend Dr. Isles' threshold barriers! Finally bowing up, Maura called out Jane's name as she soared over the delicious peaks and storm clouds of blissful realms!

Drinking every last drop from Maura, Jane took her time kissing her way back up the still trembling body. Jane leisurely kissed her lips, giving Maura a taste of herself. As much as the spec ops solider wanted to tell the ginger blonde how wonderful and gorgeous she was, the dark eyes simply held the hazel ones as they lovingly held each other and shared lingering caresses with both their hands and lips. Sometimes, Jane could only demonstrate her desires and intent through her actions instead of speaking.

The two women leisurely exchanged kisses as the ginger blonde continued to recover from her orgasm. Dr. Isles eventually began pressing her hips into Jane's, searching for the brunette's need in satisfaction. Her still wet intimacy eventually found the Navy Seal's hardness and started grinding her hips, spreading her core's juices against the stiffening flesh! Not missing Maura's action, Jane slowly raised herself up, and braced her hands on either side of the doc's shoulders, and shoved her dog tags back to drape on her back. Transfixing each other's eyes, Jane pressed most of her weight through her hands and held Maura's eyes as she lowered herself against the other's body and gently slid herself against her! The doc gasped as she felt the Seal's hardness rub against her softness and suddenly feeling herself becoming extremely sensitive and releasing additional moisture! Jane leaned forward for another kiss as she continued gently humping her groin into Maura's.

"Are you protected?" Jane asked after a short while. When Maura shook her head no, Jane slowly rolled off her body and reached for her jeans on the floor, and wallet, removing a condom. Once she was sheathed, Jane took Maura's hand and wrapped it around her hard penis. The delicate fingers immediately started rubbing and stroking the entire length and some fingertips started working their way towards the region between the shaft and fleshy twin bundles, causing the Seal to squirm even more with accompanying moans as she reclined into the bed alongside Maura. The doctor's other hand wrapped around Jane's shaft as the stroking fingers began alternatively gripping and rubbing the brunette's balls.

Another growling moan erupted from Jane's throat as Maura reunited their lips. The doc's fingers never ceased their pleasuring as the soldier's tremors intensified! Jane could barely kiss the honey blonde properly as the skilled, knowledgeable fingers continued bestowing their magic! Any thoughts were practically impossible as Jane tried pulling back, yet the torturous pleasure kept up the pace and felt herself nearing that edge! The edge Jane wasn't ready to fall, or even jump off… yet! A soft, creamy moisture started enveloping her within the condom, adding more hedonistic pleasure surging through her!

"I'll do anything you want… Anything!" Jane rasped as one of her hands stroked Maura's upper arm. "May I?"

Without hesitation Maura brought Jane to her wet entrance. Jane rose up and slid inside, filling Maura oh, so slowly! The delicate hands clutched her shoulders as the doctor softly settled on her back in the bed as Jane continued sinking deeper inside the moist, heavenly warmth! Instinctively wrapping her legs around Jane's lean hips, Maura sighed out a pleasurable moan while drawing her deeper still as they searched for the perfect rhythm! The honey blonde's head sank further back into her pillow as the lean, strong woman above her rolled her hips into hers! After several blissful moments, Jane slowly withdrew, adding to their individual and combined pleasure! Then Jane filled her again, somehow expanding and increasing her depth! The Navy Seal ground her inner hips into Maura's at an extremely slow rate before pushing further, somehow discovering additional space and then reversed her grinding! After pressing in several deeper thrusts, Jane withdrew just enough for the blonde to realize her movements only to suddenly thrust back into her, completely surprising Dr. Isles!

"Oo-oh!" The hazel eyes shot open, fastening on the near black ones above her framing their faces within the raven brunette curls. Jane withdrew to her cock's very tip as her face descended, uniting their lips together in a soul searing kiss. The blonde released another pleasurable moan as she felt Jane diving back within her moist depths!

"You're so beautiful, Maura!" Jane whispered with her face less than an inch from hers as she continued her slow, sensuous thrusting, and grinding within their silky nest!

The hazel eyes glistened, as they remained fastened to Jane's. Dr. Isles found herself unable to speak- both in response to Jane's declaration and the unceasing movements within her! A slight throbbing sensation began within her, adding more indescribable pleasure! Almost massaging her smooth, slick walls! Every stroke, thrust, and rotation within their union was unlike anything she had felt before! Jane Rizzoli completely filled her! Not too large, nor too small! Perfectly shaped, inhabiting, and meeting each yearning desire, yet not demanding in any way! Each stroke and thrust within her conveyed such a tender gentleness Maura never imagined despite their raw desire! These soft, gentle, and now throbbing thrusts gradually built a subtle tension and released additional creamy moisture within Dr. Isles; building ripples of bliss to wash over her, and Jane entirely! She wouldn't have been the least surprised of the Navy Seal rapidly driving into her hard and fast as if staking an unforgettable claim on her. She had even expected it given Jane's occupation of military special operations and having to be intensely fierce in situations of high stresses most could not endure.

Even with all of her intellect, Maura couldn't and doubted she would ever come up with the words to accurately describe a mere fraction of what she was currently experiencing from Jane Rizzoli! She wouldn't mind spending an eternity in this current moment with all of these indescribable sensations being generated within their joined flesh! It seemed Jane, too, wasn't tiring from her movements and the expression in her eyes reflected Maura's own wishes in savoring all of these heavenly sensations forever!

As the sudden realization occurred, Maura screamed as she detected a shifting within her. "Auh… Yes!" The blonde struggled to keep her eyes open as Jane discovered the spot! Steadily unleashing her power, Jane increased her movements, and began driving Maura to that peak she wanted! Maura's moans continued as her fingers pressed tighter into the soldier's shoulders along with her legs! Her delicate neck arched even tighter into her pillow and Jane managed to press a few sensuous kisses into the gorgeous neck as her heavier and rapid thrusts continued churning the ever-heating silky sweetness! Snaking a hand between them, Jane started massaging Maura's clit, who then started thrusting herself upwards and taking Jane more fully, entirely into her body! Further inside than either woman believed possible while the blonde's hot throbbing pussy began firmly squeezing around her hard member!

This time when the pleasure overwhelmed Maura, Jane joined her and they rode out the utterly blissful storm together! Deluges of pleasure enveloped them both, drenching them completely as waves of ecstasy continued washing over their beings! Spent, Jane kissed her lips as she tried separating their bodies only to feel a sudden squeeze inside their shared warmth, triggering an exhausted moan from Maura! The Navy Seal smiled and softly kissed the doc's lips again as she patiently waited for Maura's soft, inner walls to relax from around her!

The brunette's ears didn't miss the groan as she eased herself out of Maura, already missing her cozy warmth as she removed the used condom, and quickly tied it off before dropping it into the trashcan by the bed. Tucking Maura close, Jane spooned her body around hers! Maura never felt so cherished or protected in her life! As Jane's arms tightened around her, the blonde resisted clinging to her.

Nothing could have prepared her for that mind-blowing experience! Her body still hummed in vibration of the orgasmic aftershocks! Maura wanted to tell Jane how she felt and what she'd given her! But deep down, she knew Jane couldn't stay, that this couldn't be real beyond tonight and yet…nothing in her life had felt as true or lasting as Jane did right now! The realization she experienced during the beginning of their intense orgasmic rush returned to the physician and Maura felt herself growing more vulnerable as the strong hands gently stroked her still sensitive tummy, triggering a surge of goose bumps throughout her body. This wasn't mere sexual intercourse! Jane Rizzoli had literally made love to her!

 _So it's not just another term in description!_ Dr. Isles' thoughts raced as she unconsciously pressed herself into the Navy Seal's body. _This is literally what making love feels like!_ Maura felt another wave of vulnerability return. No matter what happened between them after this night, Maura Isles would never be able to fully purge Jane Rizzoli from her mind… nor her heart! A part of her would forever be linked to the Navy Seal and vice versa. If was as if their souls had mixed as their flesh united into a single entity! _Can things actually work between us?_ Maura wondered as her eyes involuntarily closed in response to one of Jane's hands briefly stroked the underside and in between her breasts and back down to her torso and feeling the brunette's nose softly inhaling in her honey blonde hair. _Could we actually build a future together? What about the times Jane's gone and in danger? What about the likelihood of me receiving the flag draped over her casket?_ The hazel eyes tightly squeezed shut against the threatening tears of that particular imagined scenario, struggling to banish it away from her mind.

Jane propped herself up on an elbow and looked down at Maura. "How do you feel, love?" She whispered against Maura's ear before pressing her lips against it.

"I... I d-don't know. I've…" she struggled to coherently think as well as speak. "I've n-never had an experience like that!" Maura heavily exhaled as she finished and several tears leaked from her eyes.

Jane leaned over, brushing Maura's lips with her own and eventually parting them with the tip of her tongue. Unable to resist, Maura sucked the brunette into her mouth and rubbed her hand across a hard, dusky nipple. When Jane flinched, she did it again.

"Wa-Wait a minute, baby! Uh… Unless you're asking for more, don't go there!" Jane informed, struggling to keep herself calm.

Maura then realized she had an advantage! Her eyes locked with Jane's as she shifted their bodies and slowly started licking Jane's areola and then sucking her hard, dark nipple into her mouth. Her eyes closed as she continued, reaching for the soldier's other nipple, rolling and pinching it between her fingers! Hearing the brunette's growing moans, Maura increased her ministrations before eventually reaching lower. Taking Jane's length into her hand, the delicate fingers began stroking, getting her nice and hard all over again! The doctor then wrapped her entire hand around the swollen girth, feeling the pulse and increasing warmth before softly stroking again! Another growling moan responded at the very light strokes of her stroking fingertips and fingernails as well as the soft grazing of her teeth on Jane's tit between her lips!

After toying with the brunette's other nipple with her lips and tongue, Maura started kissing her way down Jane's hard abs. The reaction of her penis emboldened the honey blonde as she leisurely stroked Jane's inner thighs and the strong, perfectly shaped legs! Practically every place she could reach except the one location she knew Jane yearned for her touch!

Deciding to put Jane out of her misery, Maura kissed the head of her penis and watched it twitch, leaking some warm, partially clear milky liquid! Watching several drops flow downward, Maura speared her tongue into the next pre cum eruption, tasting Jane's essence before following the wet trail with her tongue to catch to other escaping drops. "Stop teasing me!" the hoarse voice above her nearly yelled. "If you're gonna take me, take me already!"

Reveling in her power, Maura smiled sucking Jane entirely into her mouth! Eventually wrapping her arms around the soldier's hips, the honey blonde sucked hard! The husky groan spurred her on and the doc ran her tongue all over the stiff fleshly meat, tracing every vein and crevice that made Jane uniquely her! The blonde pulled a complete suction around the brunette again and managed to trace the tip of her tongue on the underside of the stiffening cock! She circled her tongue's tip on the leaking prick and slowly licked the slit before circling the tip again! Dr. Isles wrapped her lips around the cock's tip and lightly, barely circled it with her tongue within the lips' seal several more times before releasing it and running her tongue on its complete length, circling its girth as much as possible! Tracing the slit several more times, she took Jane's entire length back into her mouth again, this time lightly tracing her tongue's tip on top of the entire length before swirling the tip and rubbing her tongue over the ever leaking opening! After running her tongue along the on the underside, she could no longer ignore them, and Maura softly pressed her lips against the scrotum before opening her lips wider. Slowly pulling the sacs into her mouth, the dark brunette groaned loudly, and trembled more intensely!

"Argh… Maur… ra!" Jane's growling voice was even deeper and one of her hands started gripping her hair.

Maura Isles mentally smiled as she pulled the balls back inside her mouth with a gentle suction before releasing them and tracing them with her tongue! Running her tongue into the dividing crevice at a slow, near torturous pace, she proceeded to practically bathe them entirely with her tongue as Jane did with her! The grip in her hair intensified and the hips seemed to thrust upwards and also pull away at the same time! Releasing the twin bundles, Maura traced her tongue back up the pulsing shaft and wrapped her lips around the mushroom shaped head once more. Running the edge of her tongue all around the tip, Maura started going at it as if she would never get another delectable taste!

First Jane's groans, and then the thrashing of her body, encouraged Maura, and vigorously suckled the smooth prick! After several blissful moments, Jane suddenly pushed her away and sat up.

"I… I thought you were liking it." Maura said in a small, sad voice as the brunette stared at her.

"N-Nothing c-could feel… s-s… sw- sweet… sweeter or s-soo good!" Jane managed to smile as she struggled to regain her breath. "Ba…Bu-But I can't ah-af-ford… t-to let go!"

"Oh… but did you like it?" Maura asked shyly.

"Like nothing I've… ever felt before!" Jane smiled and delicately pulled Maura up with one hand while reaching towards the floor with the other. Bringing the honey blonde up to straddle her body, the brunette's husky voice rasped. "Do whatever you want to with me…" The soldier handed the doctor another condom as her pulling hand softly traced the delicate spine, leaving paths of fire in their wake. "Whatever you want… I'm yours! Whatever gives you pleasure…" the dark, coffee colored eyes lovingly held the darkening hazel ones, "…gives me pleasure!"

Once Maura carefully put the protection on Jane, she took her back inside her before leaning forward and nearly went wild when Jane began to thrust up into her and suckle her breasts at the same time! Suddenly, Jane increased her strokes! Pumping and squeezing into her swelling, creamy vagina sent the honey blonde into a tailspin! Maura's thighs trembled, and she could no longer control her movements!

"A-Are… rr… y-you having i…it, ba-baby?" Jane managed through gritted teeth, as her own pleasurable tension grew more unbearable. "I-I'm… mm… there!" The brunette released another groan as she felt her hardness become so intense that the throbbing pulse against her resistance to its release triggered starbursts behind her closed eyes, barely able to open them to look up at Maura. "T-Tell… el m-me you're read… eee, augh!"

"I feel… like I-I'm drowning!" Maura moaned as another orgasm started gripping her. Her body clutched Jane's so tightly who then bucked beneath her! Flinging out her arms, the Navy Seal gave herself entirely to Maura! The doctor began thrusting her own body against Jane's ever rigid flesh as they felt the throbbing pulse erupt and Maura's own flesh tightened even harder before creamy juices managed to erupt within her, drenching the brunette's skin around her hilt! Feeling the exquisite release splashing onto her, Jane's own scream joined Maura's as the rush of her own intense release exploded inside their pulsing nest! All oxygen felt sucked out of the brunette's mind, nearly passing out as the Navy Seal felt herself falling into the abyss of the most intense orgasm she ever experienced! Time evaporated away as Dr. Isles' body slumped against Jane's, both women barely able to breathe as the orgasmic rush continued to enwrap them within its grip!

After some time passed, Maura eventually got off Jane and curled up beside her, Jane carefully removed the used condom once again, tying it off and dropping it into the trashcan, before her strong arms immediately wrapped around Maura's small frame.

"You and I seem suited in every way that counts Maura." Jane finally pointed out, gently kissing Maura on the forehead.

"I'm glad! I doubt I will ever forget last night…" she confessed, "nor this morning!"

"Neither will I," Jane stated sleepily. "Never!"

Drifting in blissful happiness, Maura only wanted to linger in this safe spot, half a step removed from the real world forever! If only life could be that simple!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Well there you have it. Will Maura stay with Jane or let her go? Will Ian get one up on them or will he go down? One more chapter left, until next time! Terri411...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry about this, I totally forget to post this last chapter, didn't know, sorry guys. This well be the last Chapter of this story. I hope that you guys really enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you guys so much for all the support from my Fanfiction family. You all rock. Now on with the reading.**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT, not me, I'm only writing stories about them, with NO payments what so ever.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 8:**

Jane laid awake after they made love twice, she knew now that she was in love with Maura Isles and she just have to show her that she means the world to, from the moment that they met in PT. Jane just knew there were something special about Maura. Jane turned her head to watch her sleep peacefully.

Yes, Jane's career would mean times apart from Maura when she deployed, but she wanted to come home to Maura. Jane wanted to go out and do her job knowing her heart was safe in Maura's care.

The first step was making sure Maura be safe in her required absences, that her ex wouldn't find a way to hassle her again. Sure, the community would keep an eye on her, but a man with such disregard for a restraining order was trouble.

There had to be a way to get this guy out of Maura's life, forever.

As the first glow of sunrise filtered through the curtains, Jane threaded her fingers through the silk softness of Maura's hair, her mind working through solutions.

"Good morning," came a soft sweet sleepy voice from beside her, a sexy warm body stretching languidly like a cat.

Jane claimed her mouth, helpless against the urge to wish away any worries that might have carried over from last night. She didn't blame her for assuming they could only have this brief, amazing interlude. That was the rep the Special Forces Navy Seal teams had in the court of public opinion.

"Morning, beautiful." Jane pulled Maura on top of her so she could fill her hands with more of her warm body. "What should we do today?"

Maura frowned a little, her fingers tracing the soft skin along her jaw. "You mentioned tennis. Were you serious?" She asked cautiously.

Jane grinned. "I cleared my schedule through tomorrow hoping you'd be willing to spend more time with me."

"Why?" Maura asked.

Why? "WOW! Power of positive thinking." It had to be too soon for Jane to tell her she loved her. "I believed we'd hit it off pretty well." Plus, the additional concern of her ex on the loose.

"We did," Maura agreed, a sparkle in her eye as her cheeks went pink. "You sure it wasn't just the unexpected excitement?" She asked.

"My unit should get a new publicist." Jane pressed Maura hand to her racing heart. "You are all the excitement I need."

Maura leaned close and kissed Jane and she was dreaming of a hearty breakfast, once she was done feasting on the passionate woman in her arms.

A shrill sound of a car alarm in the parking lot jerked them both out of the moment. Jane's cell phone chimed with a text message almost at the same time.

F: Her ex is back for more. It read.

"Stay here," Jane said, rolling out of bed and then yanking on her jeans. Jane moved toward the window and peered through the curtain. "It's him," she said, more than a little aggravated.

"What can I do?" Maura asked, rooting through her closet for clothes.

"Call the police." She suggested.

As Jane pulled her shirt over her head and hurried out, Maura called the police and reported Ian's return, managing not to voice her irritation that the police had lost him last night. What would it take for her ex to believe she was done with him?

She knew Jane hadn't arranged the blind date for the sake of forcing Ian out of her life, but whatever the future held, she would forever be grateful she hadn't left her to deal with Ian's violent harassment alone, but she knew that Jane wasn't that kind of person, Hell she was a soldier to serve and protect.

Assured the police were on the way, Maura crept toward the window, too curious not to watch how Jane and her friends handled this.

She'd done no more than touch the curtain to peer outside when the window burst, the echo of a gunshot ringing in her ears, underscored by the oddly delicate sound of shattering glass tinkling all around her.

"Maura!" Ian's voice carried up to her from the parking lot.

Staying low, she heard Jane confront Ian as she crept out of the bedroom. She dialed the police again as she bolted out of the apartment and downstairs.

Outside, she fought a surge of panic when she saw Ian held Jane and his friend Frost at gunpoint. Not the pistol of last night—today he was using an assault rifle. Where had he found that?

Didn't matter. If Jane got hurt trying to protect her, she'd never forgive herself.

"Ian!" She called out. "You missed." She nervously laughed.

Drawing his attention, she gave Jane and Frost the opening they needed. They rushed him, disarmed him and subdued him in short order with well-aimed strikes. The police arrived, an ambulance rolling right behind them to clean up the mess. They checked over Jane, Frost and Maura for injuries, but only Ian needed treatment worthy of transport. When the authorities were gone, the morning suddenly felt too quiet.

"Should I stay?" Jane asked.

Maura couldn't get her thoughts organized enough to reply, so she stayed quiet

"I'll go," She said sadly. "But I don't want you here alone. Can you call someone?" She asked.

Maura stared at her phone, unable to work up the enthusiasm for calling her mom Hope or a friend. Of course, she could count on her friends and family. The issue was she only wanted Jane. How ridiculous and unfair of her to make such a demand of her.

Somehow, in broad daylight, her mistakes and weaknesses felt a thousand times worse than last night. She was a coward to lean on Jane this way, to hold back all the words she deserved to hear. Jane gone from fantasy and acquaintance to valued friend to hero and lover overnight.

Was it fair to tell her and dump more on her broad feminine shoulders?

"I'll go," she repeated. "Frost can stay until someone else arrives."

"No. I want you." There. She'd said it. "Here or your place or Jamaica, I want to be wherever you are." Maura finally confessed.

"Jamaica?"

She nodded, unable to look at Jane, she was that embarrassed by her outburst.

Jane tipped up her chin. "Last night, I thought of taking you to Jamaica."

"You did?" Maura asked shocked.

"It was the first place I thought of where your ex couldn't follow." Her lips brushed lightly over Maura's.

Was that a goodbye? "And now?" Maura asked, unable to stifle the question.

"Now?" Jane echoed the question. "Now I want to take you away more than ever. I have leave time. I'll can tap my savings account. Whatever it takes to have more time alone with you." Anything to keep her safe, although Jane's plans went further than an island vacation.

The police had assured them Ian would be held for at least a forty-eight-hour psych evaluation and charged with assault with a deadly weapons charges, resisting arrest, as well as violation of the restraining order and any other charges they could pile on.

Unless Maura had to testify in court, she probably would never see the idiot again due to the mandatory prison time that would come after he gets release from the hospital. Jane hope they throw the book at him.

"Jamaica seems a bit far for a woman who's always on call," she replied.

"Is that what held you back when I asked you out before? My Navy Seal Special Forces commitment?" Jane asked.

"That and it was just too soon." Maura rolled the shoulder that her ex Ian had injured. "My confidence was too weak to deal with a woman like you, with anyone for that matter." She truthfully.

"I knew it wasn't the uniform," Jane said to herself.

"Pardon?"

"Doesn't matter." Jane reached out, hugging her close. "You are the most courageous woman I've met, in physical therapy or out." To Jane's satisfaction, Maura laughed, her arms circling her waist as she leaned in. "Never forget it."

She gazed up at the shattered bedroom window and sighed. "And still, I don't know the first thing about window repair. Luckily, the maintenance crew here does." Maura said grabbing Jane's hand. They said their good-buys to Frost and Jane thanked him for his help.

They walked up to her apartment and Jane found a broom and dustpan to clean up the shattered glass while Maura made the call. It was impossible to stand in her bedroom and not think about what they'd shared last night. How much more Jane wanted to share every day to come with her.

Too soon or not, one of them would have to take the leap. After commenting on her courage, it was Jane's turn to step up and take the chance. As she dumped another dustpan full of glass into the trash can, Maura walked in and Jane knew she had to act now or risk losing everything important.

"Jane?" Maura questioned.

Jane set aside the broom and took Maura's hands in hers. "I love you, Maura. I've known you were special to me since the moment we met." Jane confessed. "I'll resign my current post today if that's what it takes to stay in your life." Jane offered.

"No." Maura cupped Jane's face in her hands. "You're perfect as you are and I love you for it. Don't change anything for me." She breath.

"Say it again, please?" Jane asked dazed.

Maura chucked, "I love you, Jane."

Her entire body sighed with contentment. Whether or not she asked, Jane would always do everything in her power to keep that wondrous smile on Maura's face. "What about Jamaica? I'll extend my leave for the rest of the month."

"How about Galveston?" she countered. "And just for the weekend. I know a great resort with tennis courts and private beaches."

Jane supposed Jamaica could wait. For a honeymoon perhaps.

"Will you wear a bikini in Galveston?" Jane asked hopefully.

Maura grinned. "Not on the tennis court." She replied.

Laughing, Jane kissed her again, happier in this moment than she'd ever been in her life. The best part was knowing things would only get better with time. And this was surely a Blind date to remember.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **The End**


End file.
